Child of Mine
by Annabeth Volturi
Summary: Edward raped Bella & left her, Victoria shows up offering to help & takes Bella & Charlie to Volterra. Bella finds out she's pregnant, & has a son. 18 years later Bella is married to Aro & now her son wants to find a mate. They go to Alaska & he meets Tanya, & soon falls in love with her. The Cullens return soon after, & they are in for a shock when Avery Swan wants revenge.
1. A New Start

_**Here comes the first chapter of my newest Twilight fic, 'His Precious Jewel'. Now here's the full summary and I'm sorry if it's different from the outer summary:**_

_**Edward raped Bella, and then abandoned her after her birthday. Victoria comes to see her, takes her and Charlie to Volterra only to see that Bella is pregnant with Edward's baby. Eighteen years later, she's queen of Volterra, wife of Aro, and now her son wants to meet other vampires to find a mate. She and Aro accompany him to Alaska to meet the Denali clan, and once her son meets Tanya, things start off rather nicely; until the Cullens show up.**_

_**This is an AroxBella fic, but it's also TanyaxOC so it will flip between points.**_

_**Warnings: mentions/details of rape, violence, cursing, and blood.**_

_**Good Victoria and Laurent**_

_**Evil Edward, mild bashing of Alice and Tanya.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or its characters.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Flashback:_

"_Edward, you don't have to apologize for Jasper. He didn't mean to attack." Edward brought me close to home after the incident at his house, when I cut my finger and Jasper went berserk. "Edward?" he ignored me, and then I noticed we were heading into the woods off the road._

"_You just don't get it do you Bella?" we stopped in the middle of a field. "You don't realize how dangerous my kind is."_

"_I don't need to know, because I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." He glared at me, and it was the worst glare I'd ever gotten from him. _

"_You think so?" he sounded cold. "You honestly think I wouldn't hurt you?"_

"_Y-Yes…Edward you're my boyfriend…"_

"_Shut up." He got out of the truck, and then got to my side almost yanking the door open. "Get out." _

"_Edward what're you…?" I couldn't finish as he unbuckled my seatbelt and yanked me out of the car. "Ow! Edward stop that hurts!" he pulled me onto the ground._

"_You really think I can't hurt you? Are you really that stupid Bella?" _

"_Edward what're you doing?" I tried to get up but he held me down. I freaked when I felt his hands rip my shirt and go to my pants. "Edward stop!" he covered my mouth just before I could scream._

"_Shut your mouth you little whore." He growled at me. "You humans are so pathetic, you have no idea how powerful and dangerous we truly are."_

"_MMM!" his hold on me tightened. _

"_You're about to find out the hard way Bella." his hand remained over my mouth, and then my pants were moved down to my ankles along with my underwear._

"_MMMMM!" 'No! No Edward don't!' he couldn't hear my thoughts, and after I heard a zipper unzip I felt a white hot pain shoot through my lower abdomen. I heard him grunt, and then he moaned while I screamed behind his hand._

"_D-Damn Bella…you're so tight…" he groaned as he pushed in and out of me roughly._

'_It hurts…please…stop…' I wish I could scream, someone might've been able to hear me. He was so rough, why was he doing this to me? He loves me doesn't he? _

_As soon as he finished his threw his head back and let out a deep moan. He released my mouth and I started crying so hard. _

"_That was good, for a human." He smiled evilly at me. This wasn't the Edward I knew and loved, where did he go? "You're pathetic Bella, and no thanks to you my family has to leave town. Don't bother looking us up, we don't need you anymore." He got up and zipped his pants._

"_E-Edward…why?" he sneered at me._

"_You were just a cover Bella, just long enough for us to stay here but we have to go. You were never part of my family and you never will be. I'm sure you can make it home on your own here, have a nice life human." He spat at me, and then ran off into the woods. I started crying again, and managed to pull myself up despite the pain._

'_He's not my Edward….he's a monster.' _

_End flashback._

It's been so long, perhaps eighteen years since that day. Edward betrayed me, left me in the woods, and scarred me for life. He used me, and I don't know if the others used me but I would never forgive them for what happened, unless some of them had no part in it.

"Are you alright my dear?" my husband's voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Just thinking, about that night." His arms wrapped around me. "How his mistake led to all of this." A kiss to my temple soothed me.

"Indeed so, I remember when you first came here. You were so broken, yet you wanted to live."

_Flashback:_

"_Yes may I help you?" Victoria had led me and Charlie into the Volturi castle, and we were now at a reception desk where a human woman was sitting._

"_We need to see the leaders, it's rather urgent." Victoria leaned in and the woman seemed to understand._

"_Just down the hall and down the stairs, I'll let them know you're coming." The woman spoke clear English despite her being Italian._

"_Thank you." She led us through, Charlie held onto me tightly._

"_Dad please…" he loosened his grip a bit._

"_I don't like this Bells, this place smells like death." Victoria chuckled._

"_It's the Volturi Charlie, a lot of death happens here. Don't worry though, I'm sure we can have them understand." Right after she said that we made it down the stairs towards two large double doors. Victoria opened them, right when we walked through my eyes widened. The whole room was like being inside a roman palace, statues everywhere, marble floors, dark walls, and three large thrones with men sitting in them._

"_Ahhh, Victoria how nice to see you again." The middle man stood up, I could see he hand onion white skin, deep red eyes, and long dark hair that cascaded over his shoulders._

"_You too Aro, I'm afraid we have some issues."_

"_You have brought humans in our midst, what's the meaning of this?" the blonde one snarled at us and Charlie held me close again._

"_Relax brother, let her explain." Victoria knew the Volturi, which actually shocked me a bit. _

"_It's the Cullens, I'm afraid they've broken a few rules. You see this girl here, her name is Isabella Swan and this is her father Charles Swan. Isabella was…well she was Edward Cullen's singer, and they told her about our existence but they left her."_

"_Left?" the middle one walked over to us. I could see he was quite handsome, but something was off. "They left you young one?" I gave a hesitant nod. "Allow me…?" he held out his hand to me._

"_Bells…?"_

"_It's ok Charlie, remember when I told you about some vampires having gifts? Well Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." Charlie didn't seem to believe it, but I slowly walked forward and stood in front of Aro._

"_It's alright young one, I won't harm you." He smiled, and this smile he gave was warm and welcoming. I slowly reached my hand into his, but the minute our skin made contact I felt darkness overcome me._

_End flashback._

"It was fate that brought us together." I sighed.

"Indeed so, I was beginning to think I would never have another mate." It turned out that Aro and I were soul mates, which was part of the reason I had blacked out when we first met. It was the mating bond, we touched and that's when it strengthened. "Now I have you."

"And I you."

"Thanks to Victoria." Victoria and I really connected after she brought me and Charlie to Volterra, it turned out that James wasn't her soul mate after all. Now she had Charlie, and they were far happier than I'd ever seen in any couple.

"Yes, she called by the way; she and Charlie are enjoying themselves and wish you well." I smiled; I remembered when I first told Charlie about the Cullens he was furious. He wanted to hunt Edward down and burn him alive, but Victoria told him there was another way to deal with this and that was going to the Volturi.

"I'm glad; you know I could tell they had an attraction between each other." Sometime after we came to Volterra I had noticed that Charlie and Victoria seemed to be friendlier than usual. I asked Marcus about it, and he told me they had a strong, like the one I have with my husband.

"Just like you and I." we shared a brief kiss. "I assume you know what tomorrow is cara mia?" how could I forget? It was almost impossible to forget the day I found out the news.

_Flashback:_

"_What…what do you mean?" I had been in Volterra for nearly two weeks, and I had been feeling sick lately so Aro asked Marcus to look me over. What he had to say though, I almost couldn't believe._

"_It's just as I said Bella, you're pregnant." It was impossible, no I couldn't be. _

"_But…but it's not possible…" he looked at me strangely. "I mean…a vampire can't…" I hadn't told them about what Edward did to me, and thankfully since Edward couldn't read my thoughts neither could Aro._

"_Bella what is it?" Aro came over to me. "What's wrong?" I started shaking in his arms. "Felix, get Charlie in here."_

"_Right away." I heard Felix leave. _

"_Cara mia what's the matter? Are you not happy you're having a child?" I stared up at him. _

"_I…I don't know…" I wasn't sure if I was happy or not. This was Edward's baby, not Aro's, what if he didn't want it? What if he killed it after it was born? My child…not my child, he couldn't take him from me. _

"_Bells!" Charlie ran in with Victoria behind him. "Felix just told us the news, but what's wrong?" he came over to me._

"_Dad it's Edward's baby…it's not Aro's I don't…" Aro looked at me._

"_You don't want the child because it's not mine?" I shook my head. _

"_No, no I…you wouldn't want my baby…" I began to cry, and he held me closer. _

"_Bella, please don't cry. I don't care if the child's Edward's it's yours too." I stopped and stared up at him. "This is entirely your decision, your choice if you want the baby or not." _

"_Aro, we don't know how this pregnancy will go. Our kind has never had children…" Marcus spoke up._

"_Not with our females we haven't brother, but we never assumed human women could carry our children. It's very possible and you just proved it." _

"_True, but if the child is in fact half vampire it could be possible Bella won't survive the birth." Aro's eyes darkened at Caius._

"_Don't say that, my daughter can make it through this she's like me she's tough." Charlie smiled at me. "Bella I don't care if it's that bastard's baby, it's yours too just like Aro said. It's my grandbaby too, I'll be with you through this." That made me feel so much better, but I was still upset._

"_Aro, you don't know the full story about Bella do you?" Victoria looked at me. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Aro…" I looked up from my spot. "This baby wasn't…he wasn't made with my consent." I started shaking again and this time I collapsed into Aro's hold again, sobbing my eyes out._

_End flashback._

"What he did to you was horrible my love, but fear not we will deal with him another day. Tomorrow is important to us all, and you know what we promised to do." I nodded.

"I know, but only eighteen years…eighteen years and now…?" if I were human I'd be crying right now.

"It's not the end of things my love, this is just a new start for us. We've known this day would come, we've been preparing for it." He was right, we knew this was coming soon, and we had a promise to fulfill.

"Yes, I just wish it didn't have to come so soon." I would definitely be crying right now if I were human still.

"He'll still be with us, and we're going with him you know it."

"I know but he's still so young, he's got years to find a mate." Aro stroked my cheek and kissed my head. "I know I'm worrying for nothing, but he's still my baby."

"Indeed so my love, but he doesn't have to do this alone. He'll have us with him, it will be no issue and besides Eleazar has already said it would be more than fine if we visited. The Cullens will not be an issue and if they are who cares we're taking along Alec and Demetri."

"But what if he doesn't trust us? He's wanted to go on his own for a while now but…"

"Honey we promised him we wouldn't interfere in his finding a mate, he's old enough to make his own decisions in our years and he knows exactly what he wants in a woman. Now we are going through with this promise so you're just going to have to let it go."

"Why so soon Aro? He's still my child my only child."

"Hey he's my son too you know." I laughed, that much was true since Aro pretty much adopted him after he was born. "Now come on, tomorrow is a big day and we'd best not spend it wishing our son was still a baby." I leaned into Aro's arms, yes indeed tomorrow was a big day and I am not about to spoil the most important day of the year besides my wedding anniversary.

It was the eighteenth birthday of my one joy, the only good thing Edward had ever given me, my son Avery Jacob Swan.

_**Now I know it's a bit odd, but it's how it is in the book when Renesmee is around and I decided this time to make Bella the mother of a son instead of a daughter. Hybrids reach maturity after seven years, so yes Avery is a man in the vampire world but now he's a man in the human world. **_

_**Oh yeah and so there's no confusion on Avery's age, it is eighteen years, so he turns eighteen. Why he waited so long will be explained believe me.**_

_**More will be explained in the next chapter, so please no flames.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	2. Birthday Surprise

_**Hey ya'll, been busy so updating's a bit slow somewhat.**_

_**Now this chapter goes into Bella's Point, only because Avery won't have a shot between until they reach their destination in Alaska. As for why Alaska is chosen, well you'll just have to read on to find out.**_

_**I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V., the next day:_

The night had gone by so fast, I almost couldn't believe it. Today was Avery's eighteenth birthday and the entire Volturi along with Jake's pack were throwing my boy a birthday party. Well it wasn't necessarily a party; it was more of a ceremony that would allow Avery to go into the human world as an adult in their laws. He had become a man when he was seven, when he was full grown as a vampire.

He had wanted to go out into the human world for years now, but we told him he didn't know everything about the humans so we promised him on his eighteenth birthday we would allow him to go out and Aro and I would go with him, probably even a few guards to be safe.

When I gave birth to Avery I almost died, he had literally ripped his way out of my womb but when I took a good look at him for the first time I knew he was not like Edward. Aro had saved me, and when I awoke it was Athenodora who had Avery and she took good care of him until I could control my thirst. My son, we had grown so close when he was in my womb, and throughout the entire month I was pregnant Aro and I had grown so close and he loved my baby like his own just like he promised.

"It's time love." Aro led me to the throne room, where the others were waiting. Jacob was also there with Quil, Embry, Seth, and his new wife Leah. When I first came to Volterra Jacob was mad, he was afraid I would get hurt but after he visited a few times he could see Charlie and I were well cared for and happy. He knew about Avery, and he was concerned at first but when Avery reached the look of a four year old Jacob grew to love him like a little brother.

"Hey Bells." We shared a hug, and then I hugged the others including Leah. Jacob told me about his tribe's rules and mating, well it was actually called imprinting. Neither he nor Leah imprinted and it turned out that some wolves might never imprint; so he and Leah dated for a while before they married four years ago. They hadn't any kids yet, but they weren't in a rush. Jacob now had his own tribal store, and Billy was retired now but he still lived close by since his ability to walk was gone.

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"Great, been great; the store's really been making some good business."

"Fantastic, has there been any trouble?" all the boys shook their heads.

"Been quiet for years, it's actually enjoyable." All the boys had grown up, but they still looked pretty young since they didn't age normally thanks to their wolf abilities. Caius wanted to skin them, but he came around after having a few fun fights with them and winning.

"So where's AJ?" AJ was what Jacob called my son, his little nickname for him.

"He'll be here soon; this is a special day for him." Jake smiled.

"Yeah it is, I remember my eighteenth birthday, one of the best I've ever had." We all laughed, and then I took my spot next to Aro at the throne. This was my baby's big day, and while part of me wished it didn't come, another part was glad.

Soon enough the huge double doors opened, and while the guards and the wolves stood on either side Jane and Alec came forth with my handsome son behind them. Avery was just like me, he had my eyes, my face, and my skin, even my hair but his was wavy and just above his shoulders; almost long enough to tie back. He was tall like Edward though, but that wasn't the only thing he inherited from him.

"Mom, Dad." As he approached us I took him into my arms. He wasn't my little boy anymore, but he was still my son. As I held him I let his warmth sink in, thankfully the guards learned to control their thirst around him over the years.

Avery drank blood like the rest of us, but he wanted to have animal blood like me. Even though Aro still drank human blood he had some animals brought in, livestock and deer for the most part, and we dined on that.

"Avery my son, today is your eighteenth birthday. You have become a man in both our world and the human world; you are ready to begin a new journey." Aro hugged him after I let go.

"You are a full grown hybrid child Avery; it's time for you to decide your own destiny. On this day, your eighteenth birthday, we the Volturi shall release you into the human world and you will choose your own path." Avery looked unsure.

"Does this mean I can't come back?" he looked at me and Aro.

"Don't worry son you can visit anytime if you choose to live outside Volterra, whatever you decide." Avery stared at Aro for a few seconds, and then smiled. That smile was the first thing I saw when I awakened as a vampire, and it still lives in my memory fresh to this day.

"Thanks dad."

"Happy birthday Av." Jane and Alec hugged him.

"Happy birthday." The entire guard smiled, Avery had made them all warm up to him. It was just his personality, in some ways he was like Renee.

"We will miss you Avery, but you are old enough now to make your own decisions." Caius came down from his throne. "You really brought life back into this coven, but you are not a prisoner, this is your home and it always will be even if you don't wish to return." Caius and Avery had a complicated relationship, sometimes they acted like uncle and nephew, other times like bickering brothers which was funny.

"Thank you Uncle Caius." They shared a brief hug. "I can see you will miss me greatly."

"Avery…" I chuckled. My boy had my looks, but he had his father's power. Not only could he read minds, but he could dwell deep within your subconscious to search for memories and view them. He also had a small portion of power that allowed him to show others those images, but he was still working on it. That was how he found out about his real father, Avery wanted Edward dead like Aro and I for what he did, but we convinced him that sometimes the best revenge is worth waiting for.

"Aro, Bella your son is quite devious." Athenodora joked; she loved Avery like a nephew.

"Oh yes, he gets it from his mother." Aro laughed.

"Hush, look Avery, I've been dreading this day for a long time. You're still my baby, but it's time for you to leave the nest and start anew."

"Oh come on Mom you'll be with me right?" he wanted us to go along; he wanted to experience what I had when I was still human. "Gramps?"

"He's still out son, but he sends you love." I kissed his cheek. I was so happy I had a son like Avery, he was my treasure and he was nothing like Edward had been.

"Perhaps we'll run into him along the way." Aro hugged Avery. "Son, your mother and I want the best for you; but we can't keep you from the human part of your life. We know you want to find a mate, but there's no rush there are plenty of women out there human and vampire."

"I'd actually like to find a vampire mate dad, human women are too fragile plus I can't exactly control myself around their blood." Avery may drink animal blood, but he had a small weakness for human blood too.

"You know there are others like you out there son." That was true, after Avery was born Aro had Demetri and some of the other guards look into legends in Brazil, and it turned out that there were three females and one other male just like Avery. They had the same father, but unfortunately their father only used their mothers to have his children and then took the girls but the boy had his biological aunt to care for him and sometimes his youngest sister.

We looked around for Joham, and after Aro spoke with him Joham had tried to show Aro his point but Caius and Marcus both agreed that it was too risky even if the children could blend in better than us. Joham was ordered to stop preying on the women, and his children were ordered to follow the law which they all agreed though Joham was reluctant and only came around when his daughters begged him to listen.

"Yeah but none of them are my type Mother." Avery had a specific kind of girl he was looking for, but I told him that could change whenever he met one. We learned that Avery would live a hundred or more years and he wouldn't age, but there was no telling exactly how long he would live and hopefully it would be for a long while.

"Remember what I told you, you never know." He smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry Bella; he's smart he knows what he's looking for." Jane winked at me. Before I gave birth and changed Jane and I had become close, she said she was sorry about what Edward had done to me and she would be sure to give him a good torture if she ever saw him again. She and Alec were like siblings to Avery, his closest friends and they were accompanying us on the trip.

"I know Jane, but you know how mothers can get." She laughed at me.

"Oh well, so mom when are we going?"

"Tonight sweetheart, we're taking a private jet to the Alaskan airport. It shouldn't take more than a few days to get there."

"Will I be able to meet other covens besides Alaska?"

"Yes son, if you want. I warn you though I've heard the three sisters are very beautiful, well two of them right now I think Irina has a mate?" Aro nodded at me. Victoria had my dad, but as for Laurent he found home in Denali with Irina. They became close and they had been together for years now as mates.

"We'll see mom." He rolled his eyes. "How come Marcus and Caius can't come?"

"We have to stay in Volterra Avery, you know the reason." Avery gave a slight pout at Marcus.

"I know but it would be nice for you to step out of this stuffy place once in a while." Caius rolled his eyes but Marcus just laughed.

"Just call, see if you need anything." He winked at us.

"Uncle Marcus…" Avery rolled his eyes, but hugged Marcus.

"And relax AJ; if you're in Alaska it makes it a bit easier for us to come visit and see your new mate." Jake laughed. When Avery had asked about the birds and the bees as a kid Jacob was more than happy to give him answers; of course I nearly killed Jacob for putting such images in my boy's mind, but I calmed down when Aro found me.

"I don't even know if I'll find one yet Jake."

"Hey if those girls are as hot as Bella says, you might get lucky." Seth cackled only to get a smack from Leah.

"Don't listen to them AJ, you'll find someone even if it takes the rest of your eighteenth year." Leah was like a sister to Avery too, but also like a cousin he could talk with about anything.

"Thanks Leah." They shared a hug.

"Who all's going Aro?"

"Let's see, Alec, Felix, and Demetri will accompany us." Jane looked upset.

"Why can't I come Master?" Aro smiled and walked over to her.

"Jane dear, you know I would love to have you along but you must stay here and protect Marcus and Caius. Can I trust you with that?" Jane pouted.

"Dad why not let her come; if I find a mate I'd like my sister to meet her?" Avery was always jumping in for Jane, and she did the same for him.

"I can stay behind master." Felix offered. "I know if I see those sisters I won't be able to control myself." I laughed; Felix was a huge flirt and reminded me so much of Emmett.

"Are you sure Felix?" Aro didn't seem certain.

"I am, I know how much Avery's happiness means to Jane, I know she'd be miserable if she were stuck here without him and Alec." Jane's eyes lit up in hope.

"Well then…alright Jane you can come along."

"Should I pack master?" Alec smirked.

"No need sis, I figured you'd beg to come so I packed a few clothes for you." Jane squealed in delight and jumped into Aro's arms. He spun her around laughing, and then let her down.

"Alright you'd better be going; you have a plane to catch." Caius practically shooed us from the throne room. We had a car waiting to take us to the airport and thankfully it was already nightfall.

"You have a safe trip." Marcus smiled.

"Thanks guys, we'll call when we land." I hugged my brothers and left with my family. Jane and Alec were like children to me, my children and when Avery was born we bonded so quickly. They only called me Mama in private though, probably because Felix teased them about it so much.

Once we reached outside the driver let us in and we settled out on our way to the airport.

"Hey mom, why are we going to Alaska first?" Avery was always full of questions.

"Well for one thing son it's the only coven we can think of with some single girls. The other is…well Aro knows Eleazar from his past time in the Volturi."

"And Eleazar was more than happy to let us visit, after all Marcus and I were the ones who helped him find Carmen." Aro smiled. "Don't worry son, this isn't just a mate hunt it's also a chance for you to meet with other vampires." Aro patted Avery's leg. "To make some friends."

"Your dad's right Avery, true the entire Volturi is your family but we want you to make other friends too." Avery smiled, but then frowned.

"Mama, I don't mean to reopen old wounds but…what if 'they' show up?" Alec was referring to the Cullens.

"Eleazar promised if they do show then we will see to it they serve justice for what they did." Eleazar and the others knew what Edward had done, but they swore to keep it to themselves since we trusted Eleazar's coven more than any others.

"What if…?" Avery spoke up. "Mom, if 'he' does anything…"

"Don't worry about that son, that insolent boy will pay for everything he's done." Aro assured him.

"Indeed so, Jane will make him pay for it." Demetri smirked. "Trust us AJ; we won't let him hurt you or Bella." Avery smiled, but his thoughts he showed me said otherwise.

"_I want him dead mom." _I thought back to him. _"I want him to suffer for what he did to you, and the rest of them as well."_

"_I know son, I do too." _When we got to the airport our bags were taken to be checked; Aro paid for our tickets and we were escorted out to the plane.

This was my little boy's start of a new life, I only hoped that he would find a mate soon and when he did I wanted him to be as happy as I am with Aro.

_**Not as long as the last chapter, but hopefully it's still good. Now this I had written up with the first chapter, so it's lucky I would be able to update soon after. I can't say when the next one will be, but I can try and type it up in a week or two cuz I have other fics to work on.**_

_**Next chapter is in Avery's point, from when they're picked up at the airport to where they meet the rest of the Denali coven. Let me tell you sparks will fly, but in a good way.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	3. Arrival

_**So glad lots of you love the fic so far, I had hoped it would be a good one. I just needed to make sure I had the right idea since I've done so many Twilight OC fics and one BellaxMarcus fic.**_

_**Anyway, this is where they meet with the Denali coven, and it's in Avery's point of view but like I said it will flip flop back and forth between such. I know I said slight Tanya bashing at first, but that was a mistake to put in so no Tanya bashing.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Avery's Point of View, Alaskan Airport:_

We arrived at the airport so quickly I almost couldn't believe it. Alaska was like what I had thought, cold, but a nice place to live in. There was snow everywhere, I could definitely get used to it since my body is slightly warmer than the average human's.

"Avery here." Mom handed me a black leather jacket with a wooly interior, fit perfectly too.

"Thanks mom." While we passed through the airport several human girls gawked at me and the other men, even Dad until Mom shot them a glare. I think even a married woman stared at my dad, but one look from Mom and Jane and she went back to her husband.

"Ah there he is." Dad pointed over towards the exit, going towards the car area. I saw a man with amber eyes and dark hair come over to us. "Eleazar my dear friend, how long it's been." Dad and the man shook hands.

"Good to see you too Aro, Felix, Alec, Jane, and you too Bella, and Avery I take it?" he pointed at me.

"Yes." This man seemed different, I couldn't quite tell how though.

"Follow me, Carmen's got the car." We had our luggage and made it outside to a rather expensive black SUV, where I saw a woman with long curly brown hair and amber eyes waiting.

"Benvenuto." She said, then came up to Eleazar as he kissed her cheeks, then she did the same to Dad and Mom.

"Hello again Carmen, you look lovely."

"Thank you Aro, Bella you are as beautiful as I've heard."

"Thank you Carmen." Mom smiled, and then Carmen turned to me.

"Oh, you are a handsome young man. You have your mother's looks." She kissed my cheeks and I did the same to her.

"Thank you miss."

"Oh please call me Carmen." Her accent was thick, but she could speak good English. "Tanya and Kate have gone hunting, but we have Irina and Laurent at the house."

"Excellent." Mom, Dad, Jane, Alec, and Demetri all got into the car; I took the seat on the passenger side. "Now tell us Eleazar, will we be expecting anyone else?" I knew who Dad was referring to; he was just checking to make sure things would go well for us here.

"No Aro, I made sure that it will be just us for this trip. No one else should know." I let a sigh of relief escape me. I had seen my mother's memories while I was still in her womb, I wasn't sure how but I remembered hearing her crying and then I saw a flash of what that bastard did to her. I had learned very early that I was a child of rape, but when I got older Mom told me she didn't care because I was her child and hers alone. Aro had been a father to me all my life, and I was proud to think of him as such.

I had also seen from Mom's memories how happy she had been with the other Cullens, but after they left her they shattered her heart. I was happy she had Aro; he made her happy and cared for her like a precious treasure; just as I hoped to be to my own mate someday. Mom deserved to be happy, Grandpa too, and though I felt bad I may never get to know my grandmother, I knew she was happy with her own husband.

"We're almost there." Eleazar drove us through a mountain pass, onto a road leading into the woods. The Denali clan lived far off from the city, but they all had income so money was no issue. I saw as we entered a trail, and at the end I could see a nice two-story house. I could see what looked like a jeep in the garage, and a truck, and then I spotted two figures come out from behind the house.

"Your home is lovely." Mom smiled looking out the window.

"Tanya had it built special for us all, and yes we have beds but of course we don't sleep." Carmen laughed. "We have room for you though Avery, do you sleep often?"

"No, I sleep at least three hours a night. That at least makes me feel like eight hours."

"It was hard to get him to bed as a child, always full of energy wanting to play." Dad laughed as did Jane and Alec.

"It's true; when he wouldn't sleep he'd climb all over us and beg to play. We tried everything, until Bella started reading him stories; knocked him out instantly." Jane looked at me grinning.

"What kind of stories?" Mom laughed.

"Ancient Greek tales of the gods and goddesses, sometimes even ones from Ancient Egypt."

"Made gain an interest in mythology and history in old cultures, Alec will tell you."

"Oh yes, whenever Caius and Marcus quizzed him in history he'd blow it over in no time." Alec laughed. "Math almost killed him." I frowned.

"It did not, I just hated it."

"Hated it enough to throw your book at my face." Dad smirked at me.

"That was an accident, and you made me do at least two-hundred problems a day I was stressed!" everyone laughed.

"Actually it was just a hundred, and you did well enough."

"Yeah, but thank God I don't have to do it again." I had been homeschooled my entire life, and the subjects were simple. Dad taught me math and science, while Caius and Marcus taught me history and grammar. Demetri and Felix taught me how to fight, Jane and Alec taught me battle strategy, and Athenodora had taught me etiquette for the fun of it.

Those were all the basic subjects, by the time I was fourteen I had asked Dad to teach me some new languages since I could speak clear Italian and English; and I also knew how to speak French, German, and Arabic. Italian was my best one; I was still somewhat rusty on Arab though.

"Well let's get inside shall we?" Demetri, Jane, and Alec grabbed the bags following Carmen inside. The other couple came over to greet us and I assume the woman is Irina and the man next to her is Laurent.

"Hi, I'm Irina and this is my mate Laurent. It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, Avery." Irina was a handsome woman, beautiful pale blonde hair just a bit longer than her chin, a face that looked like it was carved by a master sculptor, and lovely gold eyes like Mom.

"Pleasure to meet you too Irina." She shook my hand, and then I shook with Laurent. "You too Laurent."

"Bella, your son is a handsome young lad." Laurent smiled at Mom.

"Thank you Laurent, he takes after me." I smiled at Mom too; I had indeed taken after her. I had her looks and her heart.

"Indeed so, nice to see you Aro." Dad took Irina's hand and kissed it.

"Lovely to see you again Irina, how are you?"

"Fine, though you already know I'm sure." Dad laughed. "Tanya and Kate should be back soon."

"Excellent."

"Shall we go inside?" they let us enter the house, and it was nice. The place almost resembled a log cabin interior, but it also looked like something you'd see in a ski lodge. I had my own laptop as well, so I knew a few things about the human world. Mom made Dad modernize the palace a bit, to the point of where I had a TV, a computer, an advanced calculator that I never use anymore, hell I even had an Ipod with classics, alternative, country, even some old opera songs. I liked history, and I liked old music, but I could admit today's music was good too.

"This is comforting." I made my way into the living room. "You said Tanya designed this house?"

"Well she had an interior decorator do it but she picked out the plans, Kate and I just threw in some suggestions and viola." Irina twirled around and sat on the couch next to Laurent.

"We've already taken your things to the rooms upstairs; feel free to tour if you wish so." Carmen kissed my cheek.

"Um, I was actually hoping to take a shower if that's ok?" I felt like I needed one, those airplane restrooms are awful.

"Go right ahead, your room is upstairs third door on the left. It has its own bathroom." Eleazar pointed to the staircase just through the door from the living room.

"Thanks." I ran at vampire speed up the stairs, and then found the room in question. My bags were on the bed, so I quickly took out what I needed and started the shower. I took out my ipod, turned it on full blast and found a song that cooled me down after a long day if not partially long. Once it started playing I felt myself relax; Watch by Debussy. Mom loved the classics, or some of them at least, and she played this song for me when I did my schoolwork to make me feel less stressed.

"Ahhh…" the hot water made my muscles relax, I wouldn't be too long though I wanted to know more about this coven. From what I knew though Dad told me they had a few past secrets they weren't going to openly share, so I won't push and poke my nose where it doesn't belong. My power on the other hand, sometimes it would act on its own; I had control, but sometimes my curious mind would get the better of me.

I found that out after I accidentally looked inside Marcus' mind by mistake, and I saw his happy memories of when his wife Didyme was alive. Like an idiot I brought her up, and on the anniversary she died. Marcus wasn't angry with me, but he was depressed for a week afterwards. Caius warned me this would happen, and Dad helped me understand that though Marcus came to terms with his wife gone, he was still hurt by her death so I made myself sure that I wouldn't peek into his mind again. Dad was hurt too, she was his baby sister after all; the whole Volturi loved her, but after she died the coven probably never fully recovered.

I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my friendships to come, I knew the consequences and I was not going to mess this up.

"Avery are you ok?" Mom knocked on the bedroom door just as I exited the shower.

"Fine mom, just getting dressed." I grabbed my jeans, my best Nike shoes, and a brown t-shirt.

"Well move along, Tanya and Kate want to see you." They were back already? Oh well I'd like to see them too.

I was worried though, despite the fact that the Denalis knew what happened to Mom and what I was it made me concerned. Tanya had once fallen in love with that bastard Edward, but he pushed her away when he had Mom. I was worried would she think of me as his son, wait why am I even worried about that I know I'm nothing like him? And I don't even know Tanya why would I worry on her?

"Coming." I let my thoughts go as I combed out and dried my hair before I followed Mom back downstairs.

"Ah there you are." Irina brought over a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Kate it's nice to finally meet you Avery." This one had a beautiful face like Irina; they almost looked like biological sisters. Kate's hair was yellow blonde and straight like corn silk, and she had the same amber eyes as the rest of her coven.

"Nice to meet you too Kate, um…if you don't mind me asking is Kate your full name?" she shook her head at me.

"My full name is Katrina, but I prefer Kate." She looked at Mom. "You are definitely your mother's son, beauty and all." I blushed a bit but threw it off.

"Uh…thanks." She let go of my hand. I looked around, and when I spotted another woman in the corner of the room my entire body froze. This woman was by far more beautiful than any human or vampire I had seen so far.

Her hair was curly and strawberry blonde, and it was long enough to cascade over her shoulders. Her face was almost like it was molded by angels, perfectly shaped to show off her slim figure. Her pale skin looked like it glowed in the dim lighting, and her eyes, they glittered like stars in the dark nighttime sky. She is absolutely breathtaking.

"H-Hello…" I walked over to her and extended my hand; she gently took it and her skin felt smooth to the touch.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She smiled at me, and that smile made my heart pound. "Um, are you alright?" oh damn she can hear it!

"Uh…uh yeah I'm fine…excuse me." without looking back I ran out of the house and onto a snowy bank. I don't know what's happening to me, I feel like my body's going to explode from a mere handshake.

"Avery, son are you alright?" Dad came up behind me.

"I'm fine father, I'm just…just…oh I don't know I'm going crazy!" I ran my hands through my hair. Dad's hand was on my back instantly.

"Son, son just relax calm down." I did so, seconds later I started to feel my nerves calm.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened just one touch and then…oh God she must think I'm an idiot." I turned away.

"No son, no…I think I know what happened. Now when you and Tanya touched hands, what did you feel?"

"I felt something before that Dad, when I looked at her it felt like every nerve in my body lit up." He stared at me. "Then when I touched her hand my heart pounds like a sledgehammer, I was nervous instantly." He stared a little longer, and then smiled at me. "What?"

"Son, that was the same feeling your mother had when she first met me." I looked at him, comprehending his words carefully.

"Dad, are you saying…?"

"I think you found your soul mate Avery."

_**Hope this is enough for now, I hate cliffys myself but they help sometimes. **_

_**Now the next chapter may either be in Tanya's point, Avery's, or both I'm not sure yet. Either way it'll be a start for Tanya and Avery's relationship.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	4. First Talk

_**I'm very glad lots of you loved how I played out the first eye-contact between Tanya and Avery. Now I'm hoping you'll enjoy their first time together, and by that I mean they have to know each other before anything else happens.**_

_**Now this is going to be in Tanya's point. This is a slightly short chapter, cuz I'm actually thinking of starting another fic but I'm also thinking of cancelling one. I hate making short chapters but I promise the next one will be longer.**_

_**Oh well I'm still on a rush here.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tanya's POV:_

"Wh-What just happened?" as soon as I made eye contact with that boy a strange feeling overcame me. The minute we touched hands I felt a weird spark fly through me, and then he took off before I could say more.

"I'm not sure…" Bella came over to me, after Aro took off after the boy. "Tanya, I'm sure that you know of my history with Edward, but please don't hold that against me or my son."

"I don't intend to, to be perfectly honest Bella I knew Edward was bad news. Maybe not at first, but later on I could see it. I wish I could've warned you though." To my surprise she gave a slight smile.

"Well…it's all in the past, are you ok?" I didn't notice my fingers fidgeting until Bella pointed at my hands.

"I…I'm not sure…" before I could say more Kate walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"You are not gonna believe what I just heard." We all stared at her. "I just heard Aro tell Avery he found his soul mate." My eyes widened, did she really just say that?

"His soul mate?" Jane stepped forward. "Already?"

"That was fast." Alec looked at Demetri. When I looked back to Kate she grinned at me.

"Are you certain that's what you heard?" she nodded at me smiling.

"I'm certain it's you Tanya, he ran out after you shook hands. And I heard him describe to Aro how flushed he felt after he saw you." She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"My son already found a mate?" Bella whispered, from her tone she didn't sound happy.

"Are you upset Bella?" Carmen came next to her.

"No…no just surprised…we haven't even been here a full day and already my boy found his mate." Right after that Avery and Aro came back, and looking at the shock on Bella's face Aro rushed to her side.

"Are you alright cara mia?"

"Fine Aro, just…shocked." Bella looked at Avery, and then I couldn't look away from his handsome face. He looked a lot like Bella, the only thing I could see he inherited from Edward was his height…but part of me was unsure, could he be like Edward at all?

No! I can't think like that I have to know him first; if I really am his soul mate then I need to give him a chance. As far as I'm concerned Aro is his father, he raised him after all. Bella was a sweet girl, I don't understand how what happened to her was possible. Then again I said the same thing about Rosalie, but that wasn't important right now.

"Um…Tanya, mind if we talk alone?" Avery motioned for me to follow him, but stopped as he held the door open.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" I had to smile, but I went first and he followed me outside.

"Care to walk with me, we won't go too far?"

"Sure, as long as I can see the house." He smiled, and that smile actually made me feel strange in a good way. We ran a few miles up the hills, but we didn't go too far ahead and I could in fact see the house at the bottom. "Wow, good spot."

"I think so, great view. So Tanya, I apologize for my behavior earlier it wasn't like me to do that in the presence of a beautiful woman." If I were human I think I would blush.

"Thank you, but you don't have to apologize. I think I might've done the same thing."

"Oh really?" we laughed a bit. "So um…tell me a little about yourself, I mean what do you like as far as human things?"

"Human things?"

"Music, art, books, drama you name it." I laughed again, so we start off like that eh?

"Well for one thing I do love music, especially opera and country. Irina and Kate will tell you when I'm alone I will sing opera songs all the time, especially 'O Mio Babbino'. That's an old favorite…"

"That's actually one of mine as well. I'd like to hear you sing sometime though." I laughed again.

"I could do it now if you want?" he nodded and I cleared my throat though it wasn't necessary.

_O mio babbino caro,_

_mi piace, è bello bello,_

_vo'andare in Porta Rossa_

_a comperar l'anello!_

_Si, si, ci voglio andare!_

_E se l'amassi indarno,_

_andrei sul Ponte Vecchio_

_ma per buttarmi in Arno!_

_Mi struggo e mi tormento,_

_O Dio! Vorrei morir!_

_Babbo, pietà, pietà!_

_Babbo, pietà, pietà!_

"You sing beautifully, your voice is like heaven to my ears."

"I think the saying is 'music to my ears'."

"Yes but I think heaven is a better way of putting it." I have to admit, Avery is a charming gentleman. "Now…if you don't mind me asking, what was your life like before you became a vampire?" I frowned a bit, I didn't normally like talking about my past but Avery had a right to know me, and I'm sure that once I tell my story he'll tell me his.

"Well, I was born in Slovakia around maybe the 1000s AD. My life wasn't complicated, but my parents were normal. They died when I was fifteen, so I had to make it on my own for a while. Two years later I met a woman, but I could tell she wasn't human; and then when she bit me I became a vampire." I decided to keep it brief, at least with the details I could remember.

"What was her name?"

"Sasha, as it turns out she was my great aunt from my mother's side. She had been watching me for a long time, and then she wanted me to be in her coven so she changed me." I looked away; I didn't like talking about my mother.

"Tanya, if there's something you don't wish to tell me then you don't have to say it until you're ready to do so." I turned back to him.

"Really?" he was letting me choose my story?

"Yes, I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you." He reached out and brushed a curly strand of my hair from my face. "I want things to start out good for us." His hands were warm to the touch, from the life blood that ran through his veins. His scent hit my nose, and he smelled like…like fruit and flowers, I could only name two though, peaches and lilacs I think. "Tanya?"

"Sorry…your scent is…it's so calming." I leaned closer to him, and then I felt him smell my hair.

"Yours is attracting, it's as if you're giving off an aroma to make me jump you." I stared at him. "Forgive me that didn't come out right."

"It's ok, I've heard worse from men before you." He stared at me strangely.

"Men before me?" oh dear, well I had to tell him anyway.

"Yes well…I have been with men and women before, but it was while I sought out my soul mate. No one matched me, and yes there were plenty of intimate moments but…well none of them were right."

"Right? Ok no forget those details…it's ok though. If it makes you feel any better I've been with a few women myself." That actually shocked me.

"You have?"

"Yeah, but it was just a few flings. Mom nearly killed me when she found out, but I told her not to worry. The girls I bedded were druggy whores, high as hell every time." I gave a 'Are you nuts look?' "What?"

"I figured you'd have standards."

"Oh I do, but I was sixteen at the time and I was stupid. No one would believe them anyway, plus I don't have to worry about impregnating any of them."

"How so?"

"Simple, I ate them." he stared for a few moments before he broke out laughing. "I'm just kidding, I didn't kill them I got them arrested and sent to an insane asylum. I didn't have to worry about catching anything either, I was careful to leave not a trace."

"Sounds like Aro taught you well." Avery nodded.

"Oh he did, Aro, Caius, and Marcus have all taught me everything I know. Aro…well he's married to my mom so he's my stepfather, but he's my only father." I heard his voice deepen, and a glint in his eyes that made me want to back away.

"Avery…you don't have to worry about anything with my family." I touched his arm.

"I know, but…I can't talk about it right now. Tanya, I know we've only just met and all but…would you do me the honor of letting me take you out on a date?" that shocked me, again. He was being so formal; it was almost as if he were Aro's blood son.

"You're asking me out, are you certain you want to?" He took my hand and kissed my palm.

"I've never been so certain of anything else in my short life." His lips were warm and petal soft, yes if I were human right now I would no doubt faint in his arms if not blush until my whole body turned red.

"Well…then my answer is yes you can take me out." He smiled, and then surprised me for the umpteenth time when he kissed my forehead.

"I promise you Tanya, that night will be one you and I shan't forget." I giggled a little. "Y'know though, if we are going to know each other we will have to get past our anger and fears of the past."

"Yes I agree."

"Then how about we make a truce?"

"Truce?"

"Say that, we don't reveal our darkest parts until we're both ready. That can come maybe…after a few more times we spend together? We won't hint or anything, we'll just wait until we're both ready to reveal our dark parts." That did sound acceptable, I was just glad that he wasn't pushing me to talk.

"That sounds fair enough, agreed?" I held out my hand, but he pulled me to him gently before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. It was short, but it was sweet.

"Agreed, most definitely." He winked at me.

"Oh you want to play tricks do you?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well let's see if…oh look a werewolf!" I pointed over his shoulder, and when he turned to look I ran off towards the forest laughing.

"Come back here you little minx you!" I heard him laughing after me. As he chased me through the forest I knew that this was the beginning of something new, and something beautiful.

_**Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get this one out of the way. It's a start on the relationship, and I promise to have the next one longer. I'll likely include their first date in it, and it will be in Avery's point of view. Might even throw something in for Bella and Aro, not sure yet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	5. First Date

_**Well here it is, the first date for Tanya and Avery. Tried to make it as long as I could for the first date, so hopefully it's good enough; not gonna have a lemon in this one sorry, cuz I'm one of those who doesn't really believe in sex on the first date plus Avery wants to take things slow.**_

_**This is in Avery's Point, but it's gonna start off in Bella's as she ponders what's happened so far; also a slight time skip here, but not a long one.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Three days later:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

We've been in Alaska for nearly three days and already my son was hitting it off with Tanya. This actually didn't surprise me much, just that he had already found a mate and he'd only been in the area for a few hours. Aro told me what had happened, and when I saw how Tanya and Avery got along so well I figured maybe it was fate; the same thing with Aro and I. Irina even told me that Tanya had nearly given up hope to find her match, but Avery seemed to fit her well.

"Lost in thought again darling?" I was outside on the back porch when Aro came up and pulled me into his arms.

"You could say that." He couldn't read my mind unless I dropped my shield, and I had only done that once after I was turned. "Just thinking about Avery." I felt his lips kiss my cheek.

"He'll be fine Bella; Tanya is a fine woman for him." I had to agree, I had spoken to Tanya a few times and when I was around her she was actually a good woman. Edward had told me about how she liked him, but when I mentioned his name she would get tense. I couldn't tell why, but something about him, like me, disturbed her.

"I know Aro, but he's still a boy to me y'know?"

"Yes I know, to you and me he'll always be a child. You can't expect him to spend his whole life alone though can you?"

"No of course not, I want him happy!" my words were sharp. "I'm just worried." Aro's lips moved to my neck.

"Every parent has trouble letting go my love, children don't stay little forever and if they did it'd be wrong." That's exactly what he said about Immortal Children, when I first learned about them I agreed it was wrong to freeze a child at a young age especially when they couldn't help themselves or knew what they were doing wrong.

"I agree, but Aro…Avery's part human and that worries me."

"I know Bella, but he can hold his own. After all he beat Felix, Santiago, and Demetri in battle a fair few times." I had to laugh, despite Avery being only half vampire he was very strong. I remember he was thirteen when he beat Felix, and the over-sized vampire never let him forget it either. Demetri was a bit easy, he was more of a finder than a fighter, and Santiago, well he was brutal but on Avery and his first fight he went a little easy only to get his ass kicked.

"True, but he's still my baby." Aro chuckled and held me again.

"Don't worry love, nothing will happen to him." I turned to him, looking directly into his burgundy eyes.

"And how do you know that?" I gave a quizzical look, and he had a spark in his eye.

"Well…I was actually thinking of letting Alec watch them." I punched his arm.

"Aro Avery is not going on a date if you have the guards playing babysitter, he's not a child."

"I was only going to do it if you wanted, but since you don't I'll leave it be." I kissed his nose.

"See that you do." Avery was going on his first date with a woman; I could trust him though I was still a bit off on Tanya. It would work out though; they were only going to a club and probably just for a walk around town plus they could take care of themselves.

"Now, shall we take this conversation out into the forest?" he wriggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh Aro, you're such a playboy sometimes." I giggled and kissed him again before I took off into the woods. I may be a mother but I still feel fresh like a teenager.

_Some hours later:_

_Avery's P.O.V.:_

My first date out with Tanya and I feel surprisingly calm, yet my instincts say I should be a nervous virgin; but then again I'm not a virgin so what should I worry about? Tanya's no virgin either; she made that perfectly clear when we first talked as did I. No humans would bug us and if they did well we could do well enough without them in the way.

I had let Kate pick out an outfit for me; my normal clothes weren't ones for going out so she let me borrow some of Eleazar's with his permission of course. I wasn't sure how long we'd be out, but I was eighteen so I could be out as late as I wanted, or until Tanya felt like going home.

Kate had picked out a dark blue blazer shirt and black pants, along with expensive black leather shoes I could tell were imported from Spain. Sometimes I think the Denalis were like the Volturi, expensive items that were only used a few times a year, what I could think was a waste of money.

"Avery are you ready?" Kate had been bugging me all day. We were only going to a club that Tanya liked and probably a walk around the area, after all I didn't need to eat and Tanya had already hunted her fill.

"Yes I'm ready." I combed out the last tangle in my hair and walked out of my room. Kate greeted me by sizing me up, and then pulled me towards the stairs. "Ow! Let go!" she yanked pretty hard.

"Sorry sorry, you just look so handsome." She laughed. "Tanya's going to love this."

"I hope so, now let's go." When I got downstairs mom and the others were waiting.

"Wow Kate, you did well." Irina smiled at me. Mom came over and hugged me.

"My little boy's on his first date, this is too cute." I had to roll my eyes.

"Mom it's a date not prom, please don't embarrass me." Dad laughed.

"She's your mother she has a right to embarrass you." He came over and hugged me. "Don't worry son none of us are gonna follow you around, this is your time." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad."

"Are you lot whispering about me?" I heard Tanya's sweet voice and when I turned around I could've sworn I was looking at an angel. Tanya had on a short sleeveless gold sequin dress, not too short but close, matching heels and her hair was pulled back in a low side ponytail. Her beauty reflected off that dress, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow…" I whispered, but then walked over to the stairs holding out my hand. "You look lovely Tanya."

"Thank you Avery, you're quite handsome in Eleazar's clothes."

"Thank Kate for me." I winked.

"Thank Irina for me, this is her dress." I looked at Irina who shrugged.

"It needed to get out anyway, haven't worn it in forever." Tanya walked with me to the front door. We were taking her car, and yes I had a driver's license since mom wanted me to act human as best as I could.

"Don't wait up." I smiled and led Tanya out to the car, Irina's SUV. I let Tanya take the passenger seat, and I started the car. We drove off into the city, and soon we parked just a few blocks away from the dance club 'Iceberg'. Tanya had told me this was a good club, one that she loved going to and she'd gotten us a reservation to get in.

"You're gonna love this place." She held up the passes that let us in, without them we'd be waiting in line like the others. "Kate, Irina and I come here all the time it's so much fun."

"I'm looking forward to it." I got out of the car and Tanya joined me as we approached the front.

"Hey there Tanya, how are you?" the bouncer smiled at her.

"Great Bill, this is my date for the evening Avery." I nodded at the man.

"Nice looking man, got yer passes?" Tanya held them up and he checked them. "Keep these on ya at all times, don't want anyone thinking you snuck in." he winked.

"Thanks." Tanya led me inside, and I could see the place was packed completely. There was a bar, a dance floor, a DJ, even a dining area for couples. Blue lights everywhere, silver and white décor, not bad at all.

"So, you wanna dance first or talk?"

"Dance definitely, think you can keep up with me?" she smirked, and right away one of my favorite songs started playing. "Oh I love this song, let's move." She laughed as I pulled her onto the dance floor.

_Peace up! A Town Down!_

_Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!_

_(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)_

_Lil' Jon!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is._

_I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me._

_So we decided to chill_

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!_

_(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)_

_She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",_

_That's when I told her I said_

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

As we danced to the beat Tanya and I were both laughing hard, I couldn't remember having this much fun ever since I beat Felix and Santiago in a wrestling match. Tanya's body danced with the song, and I had to keep my thoughts in order otherwise I could jump her right here in front of everyone.

"Having fun?" She shouted to me over the music.

"Oh yeah!" we started to dance again.

So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,

_'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)_

_But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey._

_Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me._

_The way she (get low!)_

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me._

_She asked for one more dance and I'm_

_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?_

_And I said_

_Hey, Luda!_

_Watch out!_

_My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous._

_And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow._

_Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits._

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes._

_I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol._

_How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,_

_Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's._

_Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say_

'Oh man, I don't think I've ever seen someone dance as wild as Tanya.' Now I know what Kate meant by Tanya being the wildcat of the trio, she definitely knew how to have fun more than anyone else I knew.

"Tired yet?" she laughed as the last part of the song came.

"Not yet!"

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

The last bit of the song had Tanya doing a hip roll, all the way to my waist and I had to make sure I kept her at a distance or we might've had a problem. Oh well, she's a sexy dancer.

"That was fun." She kissed my chin.

"Definitely, you have got to be the best dancer I've ever seen when it comes to modern music." She laughed. "So, you want to dance some more or do you wish to…?"

"Let's talk for a bit, I can see some unwanted attentions coming our way." She was referring to the multiple stares of men and women around us, with or without partners.

"Good idea." We quickly walked off the floor and found an empty booth. I sat down watching most of the young girls dance with their men, some their age and some looking older. I laughed at how dumb most young girls could be in love with older men, especially those with money. Wasn't much of my concern, but that didn't mean we couldn't joke about it. "You were right though, this is a good club."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many men and women came onto me and my sisters when we came here the first night it opened." I had to smile; Tanya's beauty was like a magnet.

"It wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"But it's true; don't tell me you haven't had women hit on you?"

"I have over the years, paid no mind to them though. Wasn't much of a player back then." She laughed again.

"You want to…?" Tanya tried to talk but some guy came up to us and smirked at her. I saw he had wild blonde hair, wore a black shirt and pants, and had a tattoo on his arm that looked like a spider eating a fly.

"Hey baby, wanna dance?" he looked to be about twenty, but he stank of booze.

"No thanks I'm with my date." She scooted close to me.

"Ah c'mon I'm sure you'd find me a better catch than him, I can show you a real good time." His words were slurred, yeah he was definitely drunk.

"She said she's not interested so beat it stale breath." He glared at me.

"Oh yeah? You wanna fight pretty boy?" he made to roll up his non-existent sleeves.

"And embarrass you in front of hundreds of people here, nah." I put my arm around Tanya's shoulders.

"Against me and my boys? I doubt you'd even make it out the door." He looked at Tanya. "What's say we fight for yer girl? Winner gets all." I sneered at him.

"Tanya is not an object, so I won't fight as if she was one." Two other men came over. "But since you're so hell bent on me humiliating you I guess we can."

"Avery he's not worth it." Tanya held my arm.

"Yeah, but he thinks you're a toy and that is something I can't tolerate." I winked at her. In his mind I saw all kinds of dirty images, including one where he called Tanya a slut.

"Then I'll come too." She stood up with me.

"Shall we take this outside?" the men all nodded and let me lead but Tanya stayed close. She may be a vampire but since I'm more human I think it's my job to stick up for my girl. We made it outside and to an alley, Tanya looked at the men then back to me.

"You sure you wanna do this?" I nodded, and she let go.

"Don't worry baby, if yer boy lives we'll keep'em close by for ya." The blonde one smirked nastily.

"Oh shut up, c'mon." I motioned for them and the huge black-haired one came over. He swung at me, but I caught his arm and threw him up against the trash bin. He groaned in pain and I ended up tossing him into the bin and slammed the top on his head. "Who's next?" the brunette man came over but I managed to trip him and twist his arm backwards.

"Ahhh! Ah let go!"

"You give up?" he nodded hastily.

"I give I give!" I let him go and he ran off holding his hurt arm. The blonde looked nervous now, and tried to back away.

"H-Hey…take it easy kid I was only funnin…" I walked up to him, ignoring the stench of alcohol on him.

"You should know better than to insult a lady, especially when you underestimate her boyfriend. So here's a little reminder." I swung my fist back and punched him straight in the eye, he fell to the ground and before I knew it he was unconscious.

"Wow you really got him." Tanya ran up to me.

"Nah, he's just drunk. Here…" I dragged the body over to the side, making him look like he'd passed out. "He probably won't remember it anyway." I wrapped my arm around her. "Shall we take that walk now?"

"I think we should, Avery that was reckless but brave of you."

"I didn't offend you did I?" she shook her head.

"No, you did fine. It's sweet when a man steps up for the girl he likes." She kissed my cheek. This had been the first date, but it was also one I wasn't going to forget. Man oh man is my life perfect or what?

_**Figured I'd stop here, not bad for the first date eh?**_

_**Next one will be a more serious time between Avery and Tanya, where they come to terms with their pasts and talk it through, might even throw in the first kiss.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	6. Anger

_**As the title of this chapter says this is the first part of Avery and Tanya coming clean about their dark secrets. Avery's going to go first, and in the next chapter Tanya will talk. This will give you all a clear vision of what Avery thinks of himself, and of Edward.**_

_**Slight time skip but not much.**_

_**AnnaBoleyna1536 both write this fic, we share ideas on future chapters and we don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_A few days later, Avery's P.O.V.:_

It was going absolutely great for me here in Denali; I honestly don't remember having as much fun here as I did in Volterra. Tanya and I had really started off great, every moment I spent with her neither one of us could stop smiling; it was as if Fate herself was smiling upon us.

Tanya is a great woman, she's funny, she's smart, beautiful, fun to be near, great to talk to, it was as if we had known each other all along. We had a lot in common, in fact nearly everything, of course there were some riffs between us still…mainly concerning our pasts. We both had our demons, but neither of us were willing to talk about it, yet.

"You ok up there son?" Dad came and found me in the tree just twenty feet away from the house. Tanya and Kate were taking Mom around town, while everyone else took a small tour into the forest with Irina and Laurent.

"Fine dad, just thinking."

"Mind if I join you?" he didn't have to ask, and already he was up with me on the top branch. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing's wrong dad, just deep in thought." He chuckled.

"Missing Tanya already? It's only been an hour son."

"I know, and yes I miss her but that's not why I'm thinking." I looked back towards the house.

"Avery, does this have anything to do with Tanya's past?" I turned back to him. "She shared it with me before she left, she's worried."

"Is she worried I'll think horribly of her? I mean I already know she had a lot of intimacy with multiple people but…"

"That's not it." Dad sighed. "Son, part of Tanya's past involves me, well the Volturi."

"What'd you do?"

"I can't exactly tell you the whole story, only that a member of Tanya's coven committed a terrible crime."

"A crime to get punished by death right?" he nodded. "Might explain why she didn't want to talk about her mother." He looked away. "That's it isn't it?"

"Yes, but that's all I can say son. It's not my place to tell especially if you can get the answer straight from Tanya herself."

"I doubt she'll say anything dad."

"Well maybe you can help her, if you talk about your own past."

"Dad…" my past wasn't the issue, my mom…well the memories I saw while I was still in the womb were fresh in my brain, as if it were only yesterday. The pain, the screams, the nightmares, even the good memories she had made my body burn with anger.

"Look Avery, we don't all like talking about the past but if we don't then it keeps us from moving forward. Maybe if you talk more about your past, Tanya will open up more on hers. It's worth a shot and if you two are in fact mates you need to be open and honest with each other."

"Like you and Mom." He smiled.

"Yes, your mother and I have no secrets from each other even if I can't read her thoughts. We share everything together, and you and Tanya need to do the same." He was right; this was our chance to get all the demons out of us, so when Tanya comes back we'll talk.

"Thanks dad." He pulled me into a one-armed hug.

"You may not be my son by blood, but you're still my child just as Jane and Alec are your siblings. We all love you very much, and no matter what we'll be here for you." I felt some tears come, but I wouldn't let them fall. I couldn't be getting sentimental over this, it's not me.

"Hey Avery!" I looked down seeing Alec and Jane at the bottom. "How's about we check out the mountains? First one to the top has to shovel snow for the week!" They always did this, knowing that whatever the loser got the loser could easily finish, unless you include the human part.

"You're on but the loser has to do it in human speed!" I jumped down and raced them into the forest; I could hear Dad laughing the whole way behind me. It's hard not to hear him; he's like a hyena sometimes.

_Two hours later:_

"Janie you missed a spot." Alec and I had won the race, and right now Jane was the one shoveling snow from the driveway.

"Shut up!" she was always mad when we beat her, though she beat me a fair few times she always lost to Alec.

"Oh come on sis don't be a sore loser." Alec laughed and Jane threw a snowball at his face.

"Why do you antagonize her?" I shook my head at him, and he just shrugged. I shoved his face into the snow and Jane just laughed. "Toss me a shovel I'll help."

"Nah, I can get it. Besides isn't that Tanya's car?" I looked down the road and saw Tanya's car coming this way. Finally they were back, and I could see from the window that they'd been shopping. Mom looked happy though, and I could see she had on a new pair of expensive sunglasses.

"Hey sweetheart." She came up and kissed my cheek. "Have fun while I was gone?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom I'm not five anymore."

"I know I just love saying that." She kissed me again, normally mom hated shopping, but I guess Tanya got to her about it. Tanya loved shopping too, but she didn't go overboard thank goodness.

"Hey Avery." Tanya came up and hugged me.

"Hey babe, have fun?" she nodded.

"Your mom was a good student." She laughed and I looked back at Mom who shrugged while helping Kate get the bags out of the car. They had armfuls of shopping bags, from expensive places too, Prada, Gucci, Victoria's Secret, oh man…looks like Dad's gonna be happy tonight.

"I would assume so, she used to hate shopping."

"Hey Tanya's a better partner to shop with." Mom stuck her tongue out at me and walked inside with Kate. Irina and Laurent I could see come help them, Dad just looked ok with Mom being back.

"Tanya, when you get finished bringing in your stuff can we talk?" she looked at me unsure. "Nothing's wrong I just…well I need to get a few things off my chest." This wasn't going to be easy.

"Yeah sure, just give me a minute." She ran back and forth until she finished unloading the car, and when she came back out I took her by the hand and we raced out to a bare spot in the forest just five miles away from the house. "So what do you want to talk about?" I sighed and walked just a couple of feet away.

"Tanya, I've been doing some thinking lately and…well I feel as if I've been holding back." I took in a breath. "You know that I am Edward Cullen's…son…but you know that he is not my father."

"Yes Avery I do, Aro's your father."

"Yes…but I never actually told you…how I feel about him, but mainly about…myself."

"Avery?" she sounded confused, I didn't even realize my hands were shaking terribly. I hadn't really said this to anyone, only Aro knew the truth but I made him swear not to tell Mom and this was some years ago.

"I don't think you know of my power, do you Tanya?" I turned as she shook her head. "I…I'm a mind reader myself but…it's different from him. My power allows me to see thoughts deep within your subconscious, or memories if you prefer."

"That's…Avery…are you telling me that…?" I nodded.

"While I was still in the womb, I could see my mom's memories. I saw what he did to her, and it hurt knowing that I was his spawn." My fists clenched again. "When I was old enough, mom told me the story, but I told her that I already knew."

"Avery, you're not like him." Tanya held my hand.

"Perhaps, but I'm still a reminder of what he did to her. She won't say it, but I know that every time she looks at me she remembers."

"How can you say that, your mom loves you very much." Tanya walked around until she met my eyes, which were starting to water up. "Avery, you look like her, sure you're tall like him but you're a good person."

"I have to tell myself that nearly every morning Tanya, but it never stops. Those memories, her screams, his laughter, them leaving her, they all echo in my head. She suffered for so long even after I was born, but she had Aro, and Marcus; Caius would help when he could but mainly Aro and Marcus were there for her."

"Avery…"

"I don't think anyone could understand what it's like…to know that you're the biological son of a rapist, a vampire man who used your mother and then threw her out like garbage. Those people she considered family abandoned her, and even if she loved me I could tell that part of her can't forget what he did." I pulled away from Tanya and picked up a tree, I broke it in half and with a loud yell I threw it into the other trees. "RRAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Avery!" I picked up another and did the same.

"AAUGGH!"

"Avery stop!" I punched a rock and crushed it, I was letting out too much anger but I couldn't stop myself. "Avery!" Tanya came around to my front, placed her hands on my face and when we made eye contact I felt my body relax, but slowly. "It's ok, it's ok." She wiped her cold fingers against my cheek, and I saw the tears at the tips.

"T-Tanya…" her face made all the hot blood in my body cool.

"It's alright, calm down."

"Dammit." I pulled away, I had done it again. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry Tanya I just…"

"You're just angry at him, but it's ok." She came up behind me and hugged me. "I know…I know it hurts but you're more your mother's son than his. You're Aro's son, not Edward's."

"Tanya, it hurts everyday knowing what I am. That I am a monster, but I try and be the best man I can."

"Avery you know your mother doesn't hate you, no one can hate you. You weren't the one who hurt her, he did."

"God I'm pathetic…here I am crying like a kid and I've managed not to shed a tear like this for years. I've never…I've never once let anyone know my real feelings." I pulled away from her. "Aro is the only one who knows, yes my mom knows I want that bastard dead…but she doesn't know anything else…" I punched another tree, but I kept it together.

"You're not pathetic, Avery you're strong and smart everything that a mother could want in a son or a daughter. Don't ever say that about yourself." Tanya hugged me again.

"Tanya, you don't know how hard it's been for me, to try and restrain myself from going after those bastards. I even told Caius he could hunt them down and kill them all, but he told me it wasn't a good idea."

"It's not, killing all of them wouldn't do much good." I turned to her.

"I know, it would only do good to kill him. Caius told me that, as much as he hated Carlisle's family he knew that killing them all for one person's crime, unless they knew about it, wasn't going to be good for the Volturi's reputation. So he convinced me to wait, and if I had tried and killed the bastard myself mom would flip."

"Of course she would, you're her only child."

"That's why I didn't." I touched her hand.

"Avery you do have to understand though, maybe not all the Cullens are bad." I snorted. "Yes they hurt your mom but Edward is the main culprit. He's always the one to start trouble with them."

"So I've heard."

"But my point is that you should wait for the right moment, I would agree with Caius when he says to wait. Irina and Kate would too, plus your mom is happy with you and Aro. You are her saving grace, I know because she told me." I turned to her.

"She said that?" she nodded.

"When we were shopping, she said she couldn't have asked for a better son. She loves you Avery, and Aro loves you too." I smiled, maybe she was right.

"I do have a reason to be angry, but I'll learn to keep my temper in check. It's not nice for a man to overreact around a woman." She giggled, but out of nowhere my power tapped into her head, and I saw Edward's face, smirking at her like a madman. I pulled away quickly, and my eyes glared.

"Avery what's wrong?" she stood up.

"Tanya, did you just show me…?" she nodded, and fiddled with her fingers like a nervous human.

"I want you to see more, as long as we're sharing secrets you have to see this." She walked closer to me, and when my powers tapped into her mind I saw replica memories of my mother's.

Edward didn't just rape my mother, he raped Tanya too.

_**Sorry about the cliffy, I'll try and have the next one up as soon as I can. Part two of the past secrets comes out and Tanya actually hates Edward way more than you can imagine.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	7. It Hurts

_**Ok here comes part two of the past stories, Tanya reveals her own demons to Avery and it only adds fuel to the fire for the Cullens.**_

_**Now I'm going to bring the Cullens in but only in pairs, I won't bring them all in at once. I will say now, it won't be just Avery giving them Hell.**_

_**Written by myself and AnnaBoleyna1536, she's a great help.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Tanya's P.O.V.:_

The look on Avery's face made me nervous; he looked as if he were ready to kill. I had let him see my memories of when Edward had raped me years ago. I had been hiding this for a long while, not even my sisters knew about it; Edward had made me keep quiet long enough, it was time someone knew the truth.

"He hurt you, how long ago was this?" I looked Avery in the eyes.

"Probably two years before your mom met him, but at the time I had no idea he had been seeing her. Avery believe me if I knew I would've done something to warn her if not probably tell Carlisle."

"Unless he knew about it." He snarled and I shook my head.

"Avery I don't know, Carlisle isn't that kind of man. He loves his family dearly but he knows right from wrong and he wouldn't have let that happen to m…" Avery snarled again and punched a tree.

"He's as bad as the rest of them!"

"Avery stop it, please." I approached him slowly, and he started to calm down. "I know Carlisle, and yes I agree he has to pay for what he did to Bella but…I don't think he knew about Edward."

"What makes you think so?" he looked at me.

"Because he's a man of God." I took a breath. "Carlisle was raised as a preacher's son, during the time the vampires were known. His father, well he went around killing multiple humans accusing them of being vampires when really he could never catch a real one. When he died Carlisle took over the raids but his heart wasn't in it, same reason he was bit. After he was turned Carlisle tried to die but he didn't know vampires couldn't die of thirst, and in so he killed a herd of deer to quench his thirst."

"He believes he has a chance that still doesn't excuse what he and the others did to my mom." He turned away.

"I know, and it doesn't excuse this but I think that Edward has that family by the feet. He knows their weak spots and, that's his advantage over them."

"Even so, they all deserve to be punished."

"Avery just promise me this, I don't care what you do to Edward but…don't be too harsh on the others. In his mind they're all puppets, just moving and bending at his will and they don't see it because he was their first son and brother."

"I can't promise I won't be harsh, but I won't kill them. Edward I will, but I'll only degrade the other bastards and bitches." He growled as he spoke. "Can't make promises if I end up maiming one of them."

"Please don't say that." I felt my fear return. "Please…don't talk like that." I turned away, when he spoke like that he sounded like Edward when he raped me.

"Tanya?" I heard him turn, and I think he saw my thoughts. "Oh God, Tanya I'm sorry." He pulled me into his arms, gently and I suddenly felt a heavy relief come over me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I touched his hands, he felt so warm.

"It's…it's ok." He turned me around and my face was in his chest.

"No it's not; I know that when I get angry I sound like him. I know that I have a reason to be angry but even so…I'm sorry I scared you." He kissed my head.

"I admit that I have my own troubles, especially when it comes to the Volturi. Edward was horrible, but what he did to me was equally as bad as what my mother did to me and my sisters."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother…the one who made me committed the ultimate crime." I heard him sigh. "Don't tell me you know?" he looked at me.

"Dad told me, not the whole story because I wanted to hear it from you first." I could see he was being honest, and I was ready to let him know the truth. "The ultimate crime, is when an immortal child is created." I nodded.

"My mother…she was really my biological great aunt, like I said we'd never met before she changed me. We were close, all four of us were and it felt like we were a happy family. Until that night…" I looked away. "When the villagers…we lived near a small village but we didn't feed from them. One night my sisters and I were out, and we heard the screams. We ran to see what it was about, but by the time we got there the Volturi…they were there."

"They had your mother and the child, what was it?" I trembled, but held my head up.

"It was a little boy, maybe two years old. I don't know how long he'd been immortal, but I suppose she kept him locked up tight. One night he got free, and he slaughtered the whole village."

"Did she ever mention wanting a son?" I shook my head.

"She never said anything, never said a word about wanting a son or a child. I remember that…she said she had all she wanted with us. She loved us, but that night when I saw the child I didn't want to believe it." He let me move away.

"What did…what did Aro, Caius, and Marcus say?"

"They had the guards hold us back, and Caius accused us of knowing what she'd done. She didn't say anything, all she did was look at the boy…Vasili she called him. Jane held him; he was so oblivious to what was going on. I tried to beg them to let her go, but Aro said she was guilty and had to be punished. He then touched my hand; saw I was innocent, as he did to Kate and Irina too. Caius was furious but Marcus calmed him down, saying that we were innocent and could not be harmed."

"Did your mother say anything?" I shook my head.

"She just kept trying to get to the boy, didn't even give us an explanation to why she did it. She knew the law, and yet she turned an innocent child. She probably even killed his real family to have him, but I never knew she would go so far to have a child." I shook with dry sobs, talking about my mother always hurt me.

"Oh Tanya…" he touched my shoulder.

"When they killed her, they put him in her arms…" I shook again. "And then they burned her." I collapsed on my knees, and Avery's arms surrounded me. I shook with sobs again; I couldn't help myself I just had to let it out. He held me as I cried, even if I couldn't shed tears I could still hurt.

"Tanya…do you blame yourself for what happened?" I looked up at him.

"No, no I don't."

"Good cuz if you did then I'd have to say it's stupid of you to think that. Your mother did all that on her own, it's not on you or your sisters."

"I know, but it still hurts. This is why I don't like talking about it, we don't know why she did it but she at least protected us from the truth." He started stroking my hair.

"My guess is she knew she was in deep, but she didn't want you to suffer for her mistake. Tanya I know it hurts, but you know why she had to die." I did, I knew that if the Volturi had let her live she would likely create another child. The same reason they killed all the immortal children and their creators, to keep the risk from rising again.

"I know, and I understand the reason. It just hurts to know that the one woman who treated you like her own children turns on you and creates a child knowing they were dangerous. To know that the little boy's life was stolen by her own selfish needs…"

"Tanya, don't beat yourself up about this. Why she did it we don't know and likely never will, but at least she had the decency to keep you, Irina and Kate out of it. That just proves she loved you enough to protect you." He was right, he had to be.

"Yes, but it still hurts you know?" he held me again, and right when I looked up at him his lips were placed upon mine. His mouth was warm and inviting, and I felt his tongue graze my lips asking for entrance which I gave. He tasted so sweet; it was like I was dipping my own tongue into a honey-like cavern.

"Mmm." He moaned into my mouth and I moaned back. My arms went around his neck and our kiss deepened; this was far better than any other kiss I had shared with a man or woman, he was so good.

"Avery." We pulled away, while I didn't need air to breathe he did.

"That had to be the best kiss I've ever given." I smiled.

"I was going to say the exact same thing." I managed to pull myself into his lap, straddling his waist and draped my arms around his neck again. I wanted him, I felt like I wanted him like a human needed water after walking through a hot desert for hours.

"Tanya…no."

"No what?" I looked at him confused.

"Love I can see your thoughts remember? I can see you want me, but I don't think we've gotten far enough in our relationship for that. I mean moments ago you poured out your heart and emotions to me, as did I to you." I sighed, he was right.

"You're right, this isn't the right moment for this nor is it the right place. Although I have been curious as to how some make love in a forest without disturbing Mother Nature herself." We laughed together and he picked me up with my legs around his waist. "Yeek!"

"Oh, did I scare you?" he smirked.

"No no, just surprised me." I giggled as he carried me through the forest and back to the house. Irina and Laurent spotted us and ran up to meet us before Avery let me down.

"You were gone a while, is everything ok?" Irina looked between us.

"Everything's fine Irina, we just had a long talk is all." Avery kissed my cheek and I giggled again.

"Are my parents inside?" Avery asked and Laurent nodded.

"They are but you might not want to bother them just yet." He winked at us and Avery recoiled.

"Yes that's an image I didn't want." He shuddered.

"Big baby." Avery smacked Laurent on the head, and then I heard the house phone ringing inside.

"I'll get it!" Eleazar called and while we all walked inside I saw his normal calm expression turn into shock and worry. Carmen noticed it too, but I couldn't quite hear the voice on the other end though that was probably because I could hear moaning from upstairs. When he hung up the phone some minutes later he looked at me and the others, and when the moaning stopped he turned to the stairs. "Aro! Bella you'd better get down here."

"Eleazar?" Jane and Alec came in too, as did Demetri from out in the back yard. Aro and Bella came down, looking slightly disheveled but dressed at least.

"Something wrong Eleazar?" Aro walked up to him.

"You're not going to believe who that was on the phone." He looked at Avery.

"Who was it?" I stepped forward.

"It was Carlisle, he and Esme are coming down here for a bit. He said that the local hospital needed some help since their last doctor is on vacation, and he was offered the temporary spot." I heard Avery snarl, and I saw Bella's face fall. While I took Avery's hand to calm him Aro pulled Bella into his arms.

"Carlisle Cullen is coming here, and the others?" Eleazar shook his head at us.

"He just said it was him and Esme." Avery growled again, and I pulled on his hand again.

"Avery calm down…I thought we told him he wasn't welcome here?" Carmen sighed and held Eleazar's left arm.

"He's not, but they're renting a suite at a hotel for now. I could tell he wanted to come here, but I suppose he won't."

"If he does we'll get him." Jane growled.

"We will." Alec agreed.

"No." Bella spoke up and we all turned to her. "As far as we're concerned they aren't going to come and if they do, then let me and Aro deal with them ok?"

"I think that's best." Irina nodded and Laurent did the same.

"This means Avery you'll need to control your temper, we shouldn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble." Aro looked at Avery sternly.

"No promises." Avery said through angry teeth. "But I'll try."

"See that you do son, I want them to pay as much as you do but we aren't going to cause any trouble if there's no need for any." Bella walked up and kissed Avery's forehead. "Just let me and your dad deal with this ok?" Avery reluctantly nodded. "That's my boy."

"So what's the plan?" Demetri looked at Aro, who merely shrugged.

"When are they due to come Eleazar?"

"In three days." He looked at all of us, and gave the same leadership look he had when it came to a serious event.

"We will wait, that's all we can do is wait." Everyone nodded in agreement, and I just let Avery pull me into his arms again.

_**Sorry it's a bit short, this is the minimum length I write to though.**_

_**Now the next chapter I'm deciding on, either I'll let Avery find out where Carlisle and Esme are staying and confront them himself, or I'll let Esme show up at the front door and Avery shows up later on ready to fight, ok not really fight but you get the idea.**_

_**R&R please**_

_**Later!**_


	8. Unwelcome Guest

_**Ok so the two ideas I mentioned earlier are going in, not both but you'll see which if you read along.**_

_**Be prepared for a swing of violence here, not a lot though. There is going to be cursing and emotions will fly out all over. This is in Bella's P.O.V., Avery will take the next chapter.**_

_**Written with the help of my little fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Three days had gone by so fast and I already knew that Carlisle and Esme had to be in town by now. Eleazar and Carmen had already said they weren't welcome and they knew it, but if I knew Esme and Carlisle they would likely come here and ask for answers.

From what I knew Tanya had said that when they last saw the Cullens it was likely around the same time I had gone into Volterra. She said that they had confessed to leaving me but only by saying it was my choice to make them leave. She didn't believe it of course, and had told them if they weren't going to abide by the laws then they weren't welcome anymore.

Either way if they do come here it's going to be a hell-raising moment for all of us. Avery wanted to rip them apart but he mainly needed to focus on Tanya. She had kept him at bay these past few days, and he had spent most of his time with her in the forests, and right now Jane and Alec had joined them. I was only glad he hadn't tried to storm into town and force them to come here. This wasn't judgment though; we were here to enjoy our time with friends and likely soon-to-be family.

"What's wrong love?" Aro came up to me outside.

"Nothing Aro, just thinking." He hugged me from behind. "Everything ok?"

"Fine love, except…" I turned to face him. "Avery is getting worse and worse with his control, even Tanya is having troubles." I was afraid this would happen.

"Has he tried anything?" Aro shook his head.

"Not yet, he's using all his restraint. Even I can't seem to help him." Aro and Avery were very close as stepfather and son, but I could tell there would be a small distance between them even now.

"I know he's hurting, because I am as well." Aro stared at me. "When and if I see Carlisle and Esme it's all going to come back Aro, all of it." He held me close again.

"Oh dearest." He kissed my head, and I let my shield down so he could see my thoughts. He saw it all, the rape, the fight, the torture, the heartache; everything Edward did to me. He even saw my thoughts of when I was pregnant with Avery, how I loved my little boy even if he was Edward's. Aro loved him the minute he held Avery in his arms when he was born, and Avery already wanted him for his father. My boy had a family that loved him more than anything, but I hadn't any idea that he was still hurt by the fact that he was conceived through rape.

"Aro, I don't know what to do." He held me tighter.

"My love, Avery loves us both very much and even if he knows of the truth. I promised you and him I would do everything and anything to make you happy and at the same time keep you safe." He kissed my lips.

"I know Aro; I love you and him more than anything. Jane and Alec love him too, and they're like children to me. I just wish I could take away his pain."

"Darling you and I both knew Avery would've had to face this one day."

"I know."

"He'll make it through this; all we have to do is make sure things don't get out of hand. As much as I want revenge on the Cullens for hurting you I can't just go out of my way and kill them all off." that would've made the other covens resent the Volturi more. The one who mainly needed punishment was Edward; the others would get minor discipline but it all depends.

"Aro, Bella." Both of us turned to see Irina at the door. "Eleazar wants to see you both." We walked behind her and into the den.

"Something wrong?" Eleazar sighed, and I noticed he had the phone in his hands.

"Esme called, she's coming here." My eyes widened. "Tried to tell her no, but she wouldn't listen and apparently Carlisle doesn't know she's coming."

"When is she due to arrive?" Aro's voice was stern.

"Thirty minutes if not less, I already called Tanya to make sure she and Avery stay out in the forest while she's here." Good idea, I didn't want Avery to come down here and start trouble. If he saw Esme I knew he'd try to hurt her.

"Does she know?" I asked and Carmen shook her head.

"She will be here soon, Bella I think you and Aro had best hide in the kitchen until we call you."

"That might be a good idea, since she hasn't seen you in so long." Kate moved over to us. "Jane and Alec will help Tanya keep Avery away, until she goes."

"Good, and…" I looked out the window and I saw a dark blue car coming up the driveway. "Is that her?" Kate and Irina looked out the window.

"It is, go on." Aro pulled me into the kitchen and we hid by the stove.

"She got here too fast." Aro hushed me and I heard a knock at the front door. Someone opened it, and I heard an intake of unneeded air.

"Didn't take you long to show up." Irina's voice was hard.

"I had to come; you all owe me a reason for why we haven't spoken in so long." Esme's voice caught my ears. "Laurent…what's he doing here?"

"He is my mate, not that it's your concern." Irina snarled. "We already told you why you aren't welcome."

"Because of Bella?"

"You left a human alone, knowing of our existence Esme. You know the rules, and if the Volturi found out we would all be in danger." Kate spoke up that time. "We won't risk ourselves like that."

"It wasn't our fault; Edward said we had to leave."

"Leave why? You know damn well what the Volturi do to rule breakers." Eleazar spoke stern, something I hadn't heard out of him yet. "You are not welcome here Esme, nor are the others."

"You aren't telling me the whole truth, I can see it. What are you hiding?"

"We aren't hiding anything Esme, but you are I can tell." Carmen snarled.

"What do you mean?" Esme went from calm to nervous. Yes she was definitely hiding something.

"You left, why did you leave?" Irina said. "You couldn't have left that girl alone without a good reason, so what was it?"

"What does it matter? She moved out of town."

"Either way you had better give us a good reason not to tell the Volturi." I had to smirk, but I knew Esme would come up with some kind of excuse.

"You could've told them before."

"Yes but now we want the reason, so spill it." Kate got forceful; I could hear her slowly approach Esme.

"You want the reason, fine. Edward took Bella home, trying to console her after Jasper's accident. Apparently she got nasty, said she never wanted to see him again and then told him that she wanted to be with that Mike Newton boy; she even said he was more of a man than Edward would ever be." My nerves snapped, so Edward did lie about what happened, of course. "Little whore…" ok that does it.

"What did you just call me?" I appeared in the doorway, seething through my teeth. Esme looked at me like I had grown two more heads, the look on her face was priceless.

"B-Bella…you're…you're here?" she looked at Kate and Irina.

"She's a guest here, and you insulting her is a huge mistake." Irina looked at me smirking.

"Indeed so, you think I'm a whore Esme? Tell me did you even once try to get my side of what happened, oh that's right you were too busy listening to your bastard foster child." She glared at me.

"Don't insult my son, you have no idea how much pain you put on the family when you left him." I snarled at her.

"I left him? You stupid bitch he's the one who left me!" she looked at me like I'd just hit her. "YOU have not right to judge me after the hell and pain he put me through. Do you know anything of what really happened, no!"

"Bella calm down." Aro came up behind me, and right away Demetri appeared behind Esme. She stared at him in shock, and in horror when she saw Demetri.

"W-What's going on?"

"You think my wife is a whore Mrs. Cullen?" Aro stared at her hard. "Answer me."

"You're Aro…the leader of the…" her eyes widened in realization. "Did you just call her your wife?"

"I am his wife Esme, we've been married for seventeen years, scratch that eighteen. I am now a queen of the Volturi, and I see now is the time for your family to face their punishment." I turned to Aro. "Wouldn't you agree love?" he kissed my cheek.

"I do believe it is time my dear." He glared at Esme. "Your false accusations against my wife will cost you missy. Where is the rest of your family?" she was afraid now.

"I-I…we split up for a while…"

"Then where are they?" I growled at her. "Answer me Esme or I can send Demetri, Jane, and Alec into the city and bring Carlisle here."

"You wouldn't…" she stared at me in horror.

"Try me." she looked around her, seeing there was no way out of this.

"Emmett and Rosalie are in New York, Jasper and Alice they went to Rio and Edward…I don't know where he's gone. We haven't heard from him in two years." I looked at Demetri.

"Call Marcus, send out some scouts to pick up the others." Aro spoke and Demetri whipped out a cellphone. "You Mrs. Cullen, will get your husband and bring him here tomorrow or I will allow my dear Jane and Alec to bring him for you."

"I don't understand…why are you here?" Esme stared at me.

"None of your concern you ungrateful tart."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! You abandoned my son after all we did for you; he saved your life Bella."

"And then he almost took it." I snarled and stepped closer to her. "Your son left me in the forest half naked and bleeding, he raped me Esme…he's not the virgin saint you think he is." As I spoke I bared my teeth and hissed at her, then grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the floor.

"Ugh…B-Bella…!" I had to laugh.

"I actually thought of you as a second mother to me, but now you're just another vampire who's about to have her eyes opened to the truth." She gasped and tried to pull my hand away, but I tightened my grip. "Get your husband down here and soon, or else." I threw her out the door, just after Irina opened it.

"Perhaps next time you'll think twice before insulting my wife." Aro growled at her. "Best do as she says."

"Yes, and we don't like it when people speak so unjustly against our friends and family." Kate laughed maliciously at her.

"We…my family is your family too…" Esme was frightened now, so much she was shaking on the ground.

"Not anymore, after what you did to Bella we are no longer family. Edward raped her Esme, and you all abandoned her when she needed you. So either do as she says, or you'll just get hurt. Got it?" Laurent kissed Irina's cheek as she smirked.

"I…I…" Esme hurried to get up, but as she stared at me moments longer I picked up a loud rapid heartbeat.

"AVERY NO!" I heard Tanya's voice shout and just seconds later I saw Esme pinned against the hood of her car with Avery snarling and standing over her.

_**Sorry about the cliffy, I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as possible. It's going to pick up in Avery's part and then go to where Esme shows up again with Carlisle. It is going to get nasty so be prepared for a lot of cursing and some violence.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	9. Avery's Rage

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait had to make sure I took care of another fic I hadn't updated in a while. I apologize if Esme seemed out of character which I know she was, but the reason for it is because you all know Edward's got the whole Cullen clan around his finger. He has them believing Bella was the bad guy in this one, that's why Esme said what she did.**_

_**Now this picks up from the last chapter, fear not though Esme will not know much until Carlisle comes along so don't jump for joy yet.**_

_**Written by me and AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Avery's P.O.V.:_

I had been in the forest with Alec, Jane, and Tanya for hours now, and right when I saw a car pull up into the driveway of the Denali home I knew something was going on. Before I could see who it was Tanya pulled me away.

"Who is that?" she looked where I had been looking.

"Avery…" she didn't have to say it, I knew right away that had to be the Cullen woman. I felt my anger return, but before anyone could stop me I ran as fast as I could down the hill through the forest before I saw the woman come out of the house, and right away I was on her. "AVERY NO!" I had her pinned against the hood of her car, snarling at her while my hands fisted into her hair.

"What're you doing here? How dare you show your face!" she looked at me with pure fear in her eyes, my own strength surprised even me. Despite the fact that I have blood running through my veins, my strength was enough to hold her down and she couldn't get free.

"U-Ugh…" her skin started to crack.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here you stupid slut!" I growled and then I felt hands drawing me away from the woman.

"Let her up Avery, let go." Mom pulled me away, and the woman, Esme, ran to the driver side of her car. "Remember what I said Esme, get Carlisle here or you will regret it." Esme immediately got into her car and sped off down the road. "Avery…"

"Why didn't you tell me she was here?" I turned to her sharply.

"Because we knew you'd go off like you just have." Dad walked up to me. "Son, she stopped by but we didn't think she would come alone."

"Did she say anything to you?" I looked back to Mom; I could tell she was frustrated about something. I was the only one who could penetrate her shield, and then I saw the thoughts. She called my mother a whore, accusing her of dumping that bastard Edward and making them leave.

"Avery don't…" Tanya came up behind me and held my hand.

"I'll kill her; I'll kill all of them." I was seething; I was getting so angry I couldn't calm down.

"Avery." Dad walked up to me, placing both of his hands on my face. "Go hunt; take Jane and Alec with you. Tanya…" she looked at him. "You had best stay here; my son needs to cool off."

"AJ." Jane called me. "C'mon, you need to blow off some steam." I just nodded, and then I left out the door with the twins. As we ran through the forest I attacked probably two big bears and an elk, before I picked up a tree and threw it towards the mountains.

"AAAARRGHH!" I slammed my fists into the ground, my guilt overcoming me. I had lost control of myself, in front of Tanya too. I was so ashamed, I felt angry tears running down my face but I wouldn't let out a sob.

"Avery…" Alec came up behind me and placed his hands on my back. "It's ok bro."

"No it's not ok!" I stared up at him. "I just made a fool out of myself in front of everyone!"

"AJ don't let that get to you, you just got angry that's all. You have a right to be y'know."

"Alec that's not the point, I made myself look like a monster! In front of Tanya!"

"Tanya will understand Av, she might be a bit freaked out but that's all. She'll understand, she knows what the Cullens did to Bella and they're going to pay for it."

"Not soon enough." I wanted this to be done, so my mom and I could be happy. I wanted to kill Edward Cullen for what he did, and I wanted to make the others suffer. That woman had called my mother a whore, implying she was the reason they left. I was going to behead her myself if I could, but I wouldn't do it unless I found a good reason.

"Look bro, you hurt yes for your mom, but you have to let go of some of that hurt. I mean you want to keep things between you and Tanya good don't you?" I snarled at Jane, though I didn't mean to.

"Of course I do!" she glared at me, for a second I thought she'd use her power on me.

"Then let go of it! You can deal with the Cullens when they all come but please…try and control your temper ok?" I had to try, I'm already losing my head all I can see is pure red and nothing else.

"I…I don't know if I can…" when I saw Esme Cullen it all came, but I have to save my anger for the true culprit.

"You will, you just need to spend more time with her. Tanya's a good woman; you just need to look to her when you need comfort or love from a mate." Jane stood in front of me. "You have to be more open Avery, you know it." I took a few moments to regain my senses, they were right I couldn't be asking like a rabid animal when the Cullens came. Carlisle Cullen would no doubt be here soon, and I had to make sure I could at least keep control of my anger.

"Ok, ok…" I stood up. "I need to get back, I have to apologize." They nodded and followed me back to the Denali house, and I saw my parents and Tanya talking outside.

"Mom, Dad." They looked at me. "Mind if I talk to Tanya alone please?" they just nodded and went back in with the twins. "Tanya…I'm sorry for the way I acted, I shouldn't have gotten so angry."

"No, no you had a right to be mad. Granted you might have blown it out of proportion a bit but…a right no less. I'm just sorry we missed your mom getting in Esme's face."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said she scared her so much if Esme were human she'd have a nosebleed." I had to laugh, Mom must've gotten a lot of her chest, other than that whore statement. "I cannot wait to see what you have in store for Carlisle and the others."

"Oh believe me they're all going to pay and soon enough. By the way has anyone called?" she nodded.

"Carlisle called angry, demanding to know who it was that attacked Esme. He's coming here tonight, once he's done at the clinic." I held back a growl. "Are you…?"

"I'll keep calm, I'll let mom talk to him first." I had to let my mother take this over, this was her revenge most of all. As long as Edward Cullen dies for what he did to her and Tanya I could care less what happens to the rest.

"I have to admit though, I thought you'd kill her for sure." I pulled her into my arms and placed my nose into her strawberry curls.

"I might have if Mom didn't pull me away." That was the truth.

"Well…I suppose we'll just wait until things cool down. Until Carlisle shows up that is…"

"Yeah, just wait." I had my own little plan in my head, after Mom got done I was actually hoping she would reveal who I was to them, so I could show them the Hell they'd put her through.

_Later on that evening:_

"How much longer?" We were all waiting in the kitchen for Carlisle and Esme to come, it was near that hour already. After I cooled down Tanya and I spent some time in her room, just talking and watching TV, but time together no less.

"Not long, Carlisle said he'd be here around eight and it's ten til now." Dad held Mom close to him, she needed a little edge on this. Kate, Demetri, Irina, Laurent, Carmen, Eleazar and the twins were all with us, no doubt Esme went crying to Carlisle about what happened here and he'd come over steamed. All the more excitement for me and Mom; maybe the twins could pitch in if they want.

"Hmmm…" Kate looked out the window, and soon, maybe five minutes later we all heard a car driving up the road into the driveway. "That's them." she walked up to the front door, clearly visible from the kitchen and once a knock came she opened it. "You finally made it, good." She let them in, and Carlisle immediately let his eyes widen when he saw Mom.

"Bella…it's really you." He walked closer.

"I could say it's good to see you again Carlisle…but then I'd be lying." She glared fiercely at him.

"I don't want trouble; though I think I could have the right when you attacked Esme." Aro stepped forward. "Hello Aro."

"Carlisle, not wise to threaten my wife."

"Your wife, Esme told me about that."

"Did she?" everyone looked at the woman, hiding behind her husband.

"Yes, she said that you are now a Volturi Queen. I would congratulate you, but perhaps I shouldn't." Mom rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, Edward told you I left him for another boy, the wimp Mike Newton?"

"You know he did, Alice confirmed it too." Mom's eyes narrowed, Alice was the one who could see visions, future and present. "I should've made sure myself, but I'm not here to make judgment." Dad growled and Demetri stepped up from his spot.

"You do realize your entire coven is under my watch now Carlisle, after all you broke one of our biggest rules; abandoning my wife after she considered you all family, while she was still human." Carlisle's body moved slightly, out of nervousness I could see.

"We thought she would be better off as a human, Edward may have been furious with her but he was willing to give her the life she wanted." Mom snarled, and Carlisle looked slightly afraid.

"I never wanted any of that; I loved Edward and your family. You left me; you didn't even bother to contact me to say you were leaving." She stepped forward. "Edward never loved me, he only used me. I loved him with all of my human soul, and he threw me away like garbage."

"That's not what…."

"He lied." I spoke up that time. "Mom, might you let me finish?" she smiled at me.

"Sure son." The two Cullens looked confused.

"Son?" Esme stared at me.

"Yes, this is my son Avery Jacob Swan."

"But…he's human…"

"I assure you Mrs. Cullen…" she looked scared as I approached her. "That I am far from human, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pin you against your car today."

"How…?" I made my way up to Carlisle, and I stared directly into his eyes.

"You are about to find out the truth of what Edward Cullen really is, though I warn you, the pain is quite unbearable." I let my power spread to them both, letting them see all the painful memories of what my mother had to go through before and after they left. I smirked as Esme's face scrunched up in pain, and I saw Carlisle holding back his screams. "Does that hurt?" they couldn't answer.

"Can I help you brother?" Jane smirked with me.

"Not yet sis, just a moment longer." They both crumpled to the floor, Esme started to scream from the pain. She was seeing the memory of when Edward raped my mother and I had brought out the old memories of her being raped by a mortal man from her past.

"P-Please…stop…" Carlisle managed to ground out those two little words.

"Not just yet, I want you to relish in the pain my mother was forced to endure after your son raped her, and you abandoned her." I let them feel it for a few minutes longer, and then I finally released them. "Do you now understand? Or shall I give you another round?" they looked at me with fear in their golden eyes, as they should be.

"N-No." Carlisle helped Esme up, but held tight to her. "What…what did you show us?" I glared.

"Are you stupid or something?" they didn't answer. "What you saw was the memory of my mother's rape under your son, although you would know all about rape wouldn't you Esme?" I had gathered more information from her mind than I thought. "Your former husband, he was abusive wasn't he?"

"Edward would never have done that, he's not that kind of man."

"Do you even know your son Esme? Then again he's not your real son so you don't know him very well do you?" Mom stepped forward. "My son only shows the truth, nothing you saw was fake." She paused and my dad held her hand. "Edward raped me that night after the party, and obviously concocted some story to get you all to leave Forks. Alice…well perhaps she was in on it, after all she and Edward are close so perhaps she didn't want me around as she said."

"No, no Alice wouldn't…" Carlisle stopped Esme.

"I…I don't know what to make of this…but he…?" Carlisle looked at me. "You're Bella's son…who is your father?" I glared nastily, and he flinched.

"Aro has been my father since I was born, only a month in my mother's womb yet he was the one who gave her what she needed. Love, comfort, time to heal, the twins did the same, and when I was born he called me his son." Esme gasped.

"You…you're half vampire?"

"Exactly Mrs. Cullen, though it sounds impossible it's true. My mother was still human when I was born, though she nearly died giving birth she was lucky she had my father."

"Aro…he can't be your father." Carlisle shook his head. "You have no resemblance to him, and you're taller than him and Bella."

"Carlisle are you saying…?"

"Edward has to be your biological father." That made me snap, the next thing I knew Carlisle was pressed against the kitchen wall and my hand was around his pale throat.

"That bastard may have sired me, but he is NOT my father by any other means. Aro is more of a vampire, a leader, a father, and a man…than you or Edward will ever be." I growled these words as I squeezed his throat, hearing his flesh crack under my fingers. "Your family abandoned my mother, and she considered you her second family, so now you will all pay." I let him down, and then I saw Demetri holding back Esme.

"Do you see your errors now Carlisle?" Dad stood next to me. "My son, though he is not mine by blood, he is my child in every other way. Your entire coven was one I respected, but since you broke the law, and you have the gall to accuse my wife of such disgusting lies you are all going to suffer for it."

"I didn't…Edward and Alice…"

"Are liars, they always have been. That is why I stopped trying to get them into my own coven, but they will be dealt with soon enough." I looked at him.

"Dad?" he smiled at me.

"Didn't I mention it son? I have sent out scouts from Volterra, including your Uncle Caius, to gather up the other Cullens. They will be in Volterra very soon, and so will we."

"Aro…" Mom rushed up and kissed his cheek.

"We will be departing for Volterra at the end of the week, which means you Carlisle, will be going with us as will your mate." Esme looked terrified now.

"We can't just go…we…"

"You have no other choice; I could just as easily have you torn apart and then take you in pieces. Now which is it?" Carlisle stood up carefully, and Esme went over to him.

"We'll come…just give us time to get ready." Dad stared them down.

"Do what you must, but you cannot escape from Demetri don't forget that." They nodded hastily and then left the house in a flash.

"That was quite a show." Laurent and Irina applauded us.

"Just perfect, they deserved all of that." Kate laughed.

"There will be much more to come soon enough, now would all of you like to join us?" Eleazar smiled.

"It'll be nice to see Volterra again, as guests." Dad laughed.

"Of course old friend, Marcus will love seeing you again and Carmen." I did want to see home once more, and I would be able to show more of my life to Tanya.

"I say we go, this'll be fun." Tanya kissed my cheek. She wanted revenge on Edward too, and she was going to get it I was certain.

"Well…Volterra here we come."

_**Very sorry about the wait, been crazy cuz I'm moving and I'm starting back school soon. Now next chapter will be when they head to Volterra, maybe after they arrive I'll bring in the other Cullens, or just Rosalie and Emmett for now.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	10. Going Home

_**Ok guys, very sorry for the wait but like I said updates will be slow for a bit cuz I'm in school plus I have other fics to worry about. Fear not my fics are still hanging in there, and if you're an HP fan check out my newest fic if you're interested, 'Heart of Ice, Blood of Fire'.**_

_**This is where the group goes back to Volterra with Carlisle and Esme, and then later on two other visitors show up but that's towards the end. I don't think I'll be letting Avery have any more tantrums for a while, might just let him play the cool card he learned from Aro as a child. **_

_**This is written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536.**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_On the Volturi's private plane:_

_Carlisle's P.O.V.:_

Almost three days after we encountered the Volturi have passed, three days of being glared at or insulted behind our backs, and three days of getting nasty looks from that Avery boy.

Esme and I were forced to return to Volterra with Aro and his group along with the Denalis; I couldn't believe what was happening. Bella had been a vampire all this time, and not only that, she had a son with a rage as large as the moon if not bigger towards my coven. I wanted to believe they were lying about Edward, but those memories they showed me…who would dare fake something so horrible and agonizing? Esme knew what it was like to be abused and raped as did Rosalie, but if this were all true how did we not see it?

"Carlisle…" I turned around to my wife; coming into our little private area where I'm certain only the guards could hear us.

"What is it Esme?" she sat next to me; she'd been quiet ever since we left Denali.

"What are we going to do? They're out looking for the others and Aro's going to…" she was afraid to say more.

"Esme, I don't know what to think right now. I mean we thought Bella betrayed us after all we did for her, but now we find out that Edward was the real traitor and look where it's gotten us." I turned to look out the window.

"That boy…are you certain that he's…?"

"He is Edward's, but only by blood as we were told." She choked out a dry sob. "Esme I…I think that Bella was telling the truth." I turned to her. "What reason would she have to lie?"

"Carlisle Edward can't…."

"Don't try and defend him Esme, look at what he's done now? We should've turned Bella when we had the chance and we didn't, we left her and if Edward really did rape her then we're all going to suffer for it." I wasn't going to run, I wouldn't ever escape Aro's wrath if I tried. Bella was his wife and now Avery was his adopted son, but what about Sulpicia?

"Carlisle if they are telling the truth then…" she stared at me in horror.

"Then we're all likely looking at a death sentence." When it came to harming one of the Volturi no one was safe. I knew their punishments and no doubt Caius would be thrilled when we came. Edward would no doubt die if all this was true, Alice and Jasper…if Alice knew she too would die, but Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, they had all left us soon after we left Bella. Jasper I knew felt guilty for what happened at the party, Emmett considered Bella his sister in all but blood, and Rosalie even if she disliked Bella she still felt we should've changed her in the least.

"Carlisle…"

"There's no point in trying to ask for forgiveness Esme, we broke the law and we hurt Bella, we have to pay the price."

"What about the Denalis?"

"They are with Bella now, they knew what we did but they're not going to forgive us either." I knew this was going to happen, but why did I assume Bella would be fine without us in her life?

"That Avery boy, he must be lying…"

"Why would he lie Esme? Bella's his mother and he is strong and powerful, why would he lie about something so sickening?" she looked away, she didn't have an answer for that.

"I…I just want…" I sighed, and then I pulled her into my arms.

"I know, I know." We both wanted this to stop, but there was no way out of it. We were going to be punished; I only hoped that the Volturi would at least allow us to live even with nothing.

_Avery's P.O.V.:_

We had been flying for three days now, but we would be in Volterra within the next few hours. Carlisle and Esme stayed in the back with Demetri guarding the door. Mom and Dad were in the front just talking to each other as if nothing went on, Kate spent her time with Irina and Laurent, well he just conversed with the twins while Tanya and I sat and talked, and played a few games of chess which she beat me at.

"Damn you're good." She laughed.

"I could go pro, but where's the fun in that?" I snickered. "Up for another game?" I shook my head. "Ok then how about we play…"

"No more games love, let's just sit we'll be landing soon." She shrugged and put away the chess board, and then she crawled onto my lap and I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. God she was beautiful, if she were an angel I think I would just die at the sight of her.

"Are you ready to…?" I knew what she was asking.

"I suppose I am, I'll just have to make sure things go well and by well I mean keeping myself at bay without nearly killing everyone." I had blown over with Esme, but I managed to keep it together towards Carlisle. When I saw Edward though, there wouldn't be any guaranteed promises.

"Avery, do you think that it's possible we can have one night out in Volterra? I mean like go out into the city and look around?" I looked back at my dad, but he was too busy drooling over mom who was actually wearing a new red dress he'd bought her in Denali.

"It all depends on what my dad and uncles think, plus if we do it's likely one of the guards will follow us around." She rolled her eyes.

"Who would dare attack in Volterra?" I shrugged.

"Any fool with a death wish I suppose." I hugged her tighter.

"Perhaps, even so it would be nice to see Volterra just once without any trouble." I had to agree, it was rare anyone in the castle could go out. I only did because when I hit puberty I needed to get out. Man that was a hell of an experience, but it was in the past now.

"Is Caius nice to you, or is he cruel like he is to everyone else?" I heard Dad snicker.

"He's got his moments, but once you get past that cold exterior of his he's not a bad person."

"Unless you walk in on him and his wife during one of their daily shags." Alec laughed so loud everyone joined it, his laugh out of everyone's was the most contagious.

"Hey I was only two!" I laughed, that was my first scene of love-making but when Caius spotted me at the door he was furious and shooed me out. Mom got on him later for being so careless, but I felt for him since he truly loved his wife more than anything.

I felt bad for Marcus though, losing his wife in a raid against the Romanian coven and living on without her. He'd been alone too long I actually hoped he would find another mate someday, but Dad said that most of the time the loss of a mate would never fully heal in a vampire's heart even if they found love again.

I hated seeing my uncle miserable, and even if I told him he could find love in another woman someday he would only give me a sad smile and walk off. So many times when I was a kid I would find him in his study, just standing there staring at a painting of his dead mate, and I would just hug him and stand there with him until I got tired. When I woke up I would be in my bed, but Marcus would be there with me always. It was one of those treasured moments in my life, I suppose he was like my second father and Aro of course agreed that Marcus though he was alone, he still had me, Aro, Mom, and the twins to count on. Caius on the other hand, well he could come around when he was in a nicer mood. Aro loved Caius and Marcus like blood brothers, they all did, but they had their moments of when they went from brothers to rivals and then brothers again.

"You were always a curious kid Avery, too curious." Jane giggled. "I remember when you were four you tried to climb the pillars in the east wing to see what the view looked like." I blushed a little.

"Aww, widdle Avewy was so cuuute!" Kate teased me and I could see she was looking at…MY BABY PICTURES!

"GIVE ME THAT!" Tanya quickly slid off my lap and I tried to grab the album but she was faster than me.

"Avery…don't get angry now." Mom teased.

"MOM! HOW COULD YOU!" This was so embarrassing I couldn't believe it.

"Ok Kate give it here." Tanya took it from her and handed it to me. "No teasing my boyfriend."

"You're no fun Tanya." Kate pouted in her seat.

"Oh hush." She ruffled her sister's hair and Irina only laughed with Carmen and Eleazar. Laurent just rolled his eyes with Demetri.

"Not funny, and not cool Mom, not cool." I had a deep blush run over my face, no chance of hiding it now. Tanya kissed my cheek and everyone just laughed at my embarrassment. If they were like this now though I can only imagine how they'd be once we get into Volterra. Heidi was like the annoying big sister who loved embarrassing me, but I told her if she revealed anymore humiliating memories of my childhood I would take all her expensive clothes and cut them into pieces then make her wear dark grey and black clothes forever which were her worst colors.

"Oh Avery they're only teasing." Mom came over and kissed my cheek.

"Teasing sucks."

"We know son, we know." Dad laughed, though I had the feeling while most of us out here were having a blast I could only imagine what the two Cullens in the back were thinking.

_Some hours later:_

"Ugh…finally." We landed at the airport just maybe thirty minutes ago, now our luggage was being checked but in no time we were out of the crowded airport and getting into our limousines with the two terrified Cullens. Tanya and I sat in the second limo with the twins while Mom and Dad took the first with the Cullens and Demetri, and the rest of the Denali clan were in the third behind us. I was eager to see my uncles again, and my aunt I know she'd want all the details of the trip but hopefully I'd only give the good ones.

"Yeah, finally." Jane smiled. "I've never liked being away from home too long."

"Amen." Alec raised a hand.

"Second that." I raised my hand. "You guys up for a little game later?" they looked at me.

"Sorry bro, Aro's gonna need us later. Plus there's the matter of the other Cullens." That was true, but from what I already know Dad said some scouts had picked up the Hale girl and her mate. They were on their way to Volterra as we speak, but they wouldn't arrive until later tonight, maybe sooner.

"Yeah, Tanya are you going to want to…" she nodded at me.

"I'll watch, but I won't speak unless I have to." I held her close.

"Good and I'll be sure that I hold my temper back this time. I must save my anger for the real culprit behind all of this." Mom had wanted justice for years, but first she had to get past the pain she'd endured from that family. It took her years even after my birth and her marriage to Aro, but when we dealt with Edward all her pain would go away, and mine.

I didn't care what my mom or dad thought, Edward was going to die by my hands and mine alone. To be destroyed by the creation he'd made unwillingly, to die for all he'd done to my mom and Tanya. A thought occurred to me though, if he had hurt Mom and Tanya, could he have attacked other women over the years too?

One way or another, he would be finished once he walked into Volterra.

"Avery?" I broke out of my thoughts when Tanya shook me slightly.

"Sorry Tanya, lost in thought for a moment." I held her again. Before we'd left we'd talked about my protecting her from Edward, she was still slightly scared after what he'd done. She too had gotten over it but a rapist always left some sort of scar on their victims that never faded completely.

"Hey we're here." I looked out the front window and saw we were pulling into the castle's private garage. Normally we don't use cars but we had to blend in a little when we were in the human world. Once we entered we got out and the twins got the luggage from the trunk before Jane paid the drivers.

"I didn't know Volterra castle had a basement." Tanya looked around.

"Wait until you see the inside." I held her hand as we entered with my parents and the rest of the Denalis. The twins and Demetri took an elevator, while we took some stairs and went straight to the throne room.

"You're back already, good." Caius came to see us and he had Athenodora with him.

"Avery!" she pulled me into a hug, a tight one.

"Ugh…g-good to see you too Aunt Dora…can you not squish me please?" I breathed out and she let go after kissing both my cheeks.

"I missed you; can't I give you a good hug?"

"Yes, but without squeezing the breath out of me next time ok?" she just laughed but nodded.

"Alright I'll be more careful, now did you find your mate?" Caius rolled his eyes.

"Don't be silly Dora, no one can find a mate that fast." Tanya cleared her throat, not needed but yeah. "Wait…you found your…?" I nodded and pulled Tanya closer.

"I'm sure you've already met." Tanya gave a light smile, I know she doesn't like Caius because of what happened to her mother but she was willing to be civil at least and I hope he's the same.

"That was fast, well…" Caius scowled at her slightly. "We'll just have to be sure, Marcus will want to see you." My eyes perked up. "He's just down the hall."

"Shall we?" Tanya looked at me.

"We shall, after you my lady." She giggled and Aunt Dora laughed.

"Isn't he a gentleman?" Tanya kissed my cheek.

"He sure is, did you teach him that Caius?" Caius stared at her. "Never mind then." I pulled her away, and I spotted Marcus coming to meet us with a small smile on his face.

"Avery, you're back." I let go of Tanya's hand to hug him. He returned the hug but it was like a fatherly hug. "How was the trip?"

"Great, oh and I found my mate." Tanya came forward, and while Marcus stared between us both I saw a bigger smile cross his face.

"So you have, a lot faster than we all thought but I'm happy for you." He walked over and held his arms out to Tanya. I had told her about his wife, and she just smiled and hugged him gently. When you got past my uncle's bored expression he was really a compassionate, caring man underneath.

"Uncle, how are you?" when they let go he turned to me.

"Fine my boy, where are…?" before he could finish I heard my mother's clicking high heels coming down the hall. She and Dad embraced Marcus and he just returned the affection.

"We missed you Marcus." Mom kissed his cheek.

"I missed you all as well, it's been too quiet without you here." Dad just smiled.

"Has there been any word from the scouts?" Marcus nodded.

"They will be here soon; they took a faster route than I thought. Where are Carlisle and Esme Cullen?"

"Demetri is escorting them to their rooms, the ones near the dungeons. Once the other two get here we will begin interrogation. What about Alice and her mate?"

"No sign of them yet, but it's likely they won't get far. That reminds me, Bella your father called this morning he and Victoria are returning tonight." Mom smiled, as did I. I hadn't seen Grandpa in a long while. "Also, Jacob and his pack are coming tomorrow."

"Marcus what's going on?" Aro stared at him for a few moments.

"Forgive me brother; they all wanted to be here when the Cullens showed up. Plus they want to meet Avery's new mate, the lovely Tanya." Tanya hid shyly behind me.

"How did…?" I stopped and smirked. "Jane." Marcus nodded.

"She couldn't wait to tell everyone, and…" he stopped and pointed to the end of the hall where I saw Felix coming our way.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Santiago and the others have come back with the other Cullens."

"Rosalie and Emmett?" Mom asked and he nodded.

"Bring them up then." Dad looked at me. "Are you ready son?" I held onto Tanya's hand and looked at Mom who nodded.

"I'm ready."

_**I'm sorry it's not much, but there's gotta be an interlude every now and again. Don't worry though the next one will come up as soon as I can get it done.**_

_**There likely won't be too much drama in the next chapter because after all Emmett is the lovable big brother Bella never had, and Rosalie…well I'm not sure on her yet. Carlisle and Esme will be brought in as well and I'll warn you Avery might not hold back on Rosalie.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	11. Rosalie and Emmett

_**Ok everyone sorry about keeping you waiting; hopefully this makes up for it all. This chapter will be put in Bella's point, since this is part of her chance for revenge on the Cullens. **_

_**I know some of you think it should be Bella who goes after Edward and not Avery, but that hasn't been finished out yet so don't go assuming stuff cuz I could change the idea whenever I wish if I can add it in. This is a bit short, but not too short I hope.**_

_**Written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536**_

_**We don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

As Felix escorted in Emmett and Rosalie I felt my old feelings return again. They were different though, like something was telling me not to be too hard on them because well…Emmett was my teddy bear brother and Rosalie…well we didn't know each other very well to hate or like each other but still.

"Bella?" Emmett looked at me like he'd seen a ghost. Carlisle and Esme couldn't make eye contact with me or Rosalie who was giving them an awful stare.

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie."

"How are you…?" Emmett looked at Aro, who was holding my hand. "Ok…I'm going to keep quiet right now and just let you guys talk."

"Probably the smartest thing you can do." Alec responded coldly.

"Alec…" Aro looked at him and he went quiet. Avery stood beside me with Tanya, and of course the shock in Emmett and Rosalie's eyes was clear as day.

"The Denali clan is here?" Rosalie looked at me.

"They are friends now." Aro spoke clearly. "Now as for why you are here, I'm sure that Felix has told you?" they nodded.

"We left a human alone, knowing of our existence." Rosalie answered. "We knew the laws and yet we still broke them."

"You're correct, and how long has it been since we last met Rosalie?" I asked her and she stared at me.

"Eighteen years I think, and you're now a vampire and…married to Aro?" I nodded. "Then…I suppose I should be glad for you."

"Rose!" Emmett scolded her.

"Hmm, not quite the reaction I expected from you Rosalie."

"Well I know that I was right, if we left you alone, mortal, then we would all end up regretting it later your highness." She spoke 'your highness' with pure sarcasm.

"You're not really helping your cause Ms. Hale, from what I know your mate and mine were quite close years ago. I understand that you had a problem for my wife when you first met, because she was mortal." Aro approached her slowly.

"People already thought we were strange, having the new girl come around in our family would've turned some heads."

"You were only thinking of what was best for your family, yet you had no idea that Bella would get hurt." Rosalie looked confused.

"Hurt? What're you talking about?" Emmett spoke up. "Bella…?" I was about to speak, but then I turned to Avery.

"Son, go ahead and show them."

"Son?" Rosalie looked between me and Avery.

"That's a talk for later Ms. Hale, go on Avery." Aro motioned for him to move and Avery let go of Tanya's hand. He slowly approached Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme still hadn't moved or even looked up at them.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to meet you both." He said to them. "So I could show you exactly how much pain you put my mother through when she actually considered you her family." he stared directly into their eyes, and I saw Emmett's face contort into a mask of pain and torment. Rosalie looked ready to scream, but she kept shaking and flinching until she collapsed to her knees. When Avery stopped Emmett took in a sharp intake of unneeded breath and stared at me.

"Avery has just showed you what happened that night after Edward and I left your house, and the pain you feel is the same pain I suffered for months afterward. As it turns out he wasn't what I thought, and he used me. I don't know if he used you too, but it doesn't help that you left me alone when I had been hurt." Rosalie looked up at me, and then she looked at Avery.

"He's…he's your son?" she stood up with Emmett's help.

"He is, he was born while I was still human. You saw his memories, and mine."

"That is his power; our son can take your memories and show them to others." Rosalie looked at Aro.

"Your son? He's not your son…" Aro glared at her, and for a moment I thought Avery would attack her like he had done Esme.

"Perhaps not by blood, but I am married to his mother and I was there the day he was born."

"Bella, I…I won't give any excuses…" Emmett looked ashamed. "I didn't want to leave you, believe me or don't believe me, but I wanted so many times to back for you and turn you. There's no excuse for what I did because you were and still are my little sister, but if you want to punish me for what Edward did then I'll just accept it."

"Emmett!" Rosalie stared at him in shock. "Bella, we didn't know Edward had done that. When he told us to leave he had us all think you wanted us to go…" her shock vanished. "He said you wanted someone else, but I knew he was lying…" I moved towards her.

"You knew…what you could tell he was lying?" she hesitantly nodded.

"I knew it was just an excuse to make us leave, but I didn't think that he…I didn't think that he would hurt you. Maybe you and I never got along, but I never would've wished that on anyone."

"Yet you still left so you and your pathetic family left me alone to suffer." I looked at Avery. "My son, he may be biologically Edward's but he is nothing like him. Aro is his father, his only father and nothing any of you say or do will change that."

"He's…" Rosalie kept staring at him. "He looks just like you, but he's tall."

"Fortunately yes, Avery is the only good thing that Edward ever gave me." I moved to my son's side. Rosalie looked ready to cry if she could, and then Avery turned to me.

"Mom…I know why Rosalie here didn't want you to join their clan."

"Then let me hear it from her son, ok?" he nodded. "Rosalie?"

"I…I…" she seemed afraid for a moment.

"I won't show you again, if that's your fear." Avery spoke calmly, he was really surprising me by not trying to tear them apart. "She's afraid to feel the pain again, because she knows what it's like."

"Rose…just tell them." Emmett coaxed her, but held onto her gently as I watched the strong blonde woman slowly sink into a world of hurt and sadness. This Rosalie was one I had never seen before; I doubt anyone else ever saw it too based on the looks Carlisle and Esme were giving her.

"I can't…." she sunk to her knees. "I can't…"

"You might as well come clean Rosalie, it might help you." I said.

"Bella?" Caius spoke up.

"It's ok Caius, last chance Rosalie." She shook a little, but then looked up at me.

"I…I know what it's like to be raped, I know the pain, the hurt, everything. I was gang-raped on the last night of my mortal life by a man who was my fiancé and his friends. I nearly died…but Carlisle found me and saved me. I didn't want Bella in the family because I thought she had a chance to be human, to grow old and have a family on her own. As a vampire she wouldn't have all of that."

"That's what you want." Avery said and she nodded. "You envy my mother."

"Yes." She nodded as I stared her down, I could tell she was speaking the truth.

"I always knew she envied the humans, she just can't accept her immortality." Tanya's voice was cold.

"Tanya…" she looked at me and bowed her head.

"Sorry Bella." I turned back to Rosalie.

"As painful as that sounds Rosalie I cannot feel sorry for you. You may have suffered before, yet you took your anger out on me. I have a child yes, but he was conceived through rape." I saw Avery flinch and I touched his arm. "You were lucky that Carlisle found you, despite your frozen state you had a family and still do. However…once we deal with Edward and Alice you will have to pay as well."

"Alice? What's she…?" Rosalie started but Emmett stopped her.

"Rose, you know Edward and Alice are close. If Edward raped Bella, then Alice…she probably knew about it."

"You are correct on that Emmett Cullen." Marcus spoke up that time.

"Alice would never do that." I heard Esme whisper.

"You're still under the impression that Alice and Edward are perfect little angels Esme?" I walked over to her. "You really are blind aren't you?"

"No…no I know my son and my daughter they wouldn't do this…" she stared at Avery. "He has to be lying, he can't be my Edward's son." Avery smiled nastily at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment you foolish bitch." Carlisle looked away in shame.

"What's the matter Carlisle? Losing control of your perfect little family already?" Caius taunted him. "I always knew you were weak."

"I'm inclined to agree with you uncle." Avery looked back at Caius.

"Esme…let it go. Edward's not the perfect son you want, he's just cost us all our freedom." Carlisle touched her shoulders.

"I'd listen to your mate, instead of holding onto this little delusion about Edward you had best face the truth or you may suffer the same fate as him." Caius smirked at her.

"Bella…" Emmett looked at me. "You know that I still care about you, but like I said I deserve any punishment you give me. I won't run or try to weasel my way out of this, but I can at least tell you where Edward is."

"Emmett no!" Esme looked at him in fright.

"Stop it Esme." Rosalie said. "I think I might know where Alice and Jasper are."

"Do you?" Aro came up beside me, and then extended his hand. Rosalie took it carefully and he held it for several moments.

"Dad?" Avery looked at him after he let go.

"Felix, call the others and tell them to look in the outskirts of New York City, and check Long Island to be safe." Felix nodded and left. "Emmett Cullen, where is Edward?"

"Last I remember, he was supposedly somewhere in California but he could've moved up if Alice knows you'll be coming after her."

"You are correct, which is why you are going to help us." Emmett stared at him. "You will go with the guards, and your mate will remain here. Tell us though; does Edward have any idea of Bella being here?"

"We don't know, all we remember is that no one said anything until a month after we left Forks." Rosalie answered him and Aro looked at me.

"That was around the time you had Avery cara mia." I nodded recollecting the events in my head.

"We will have to look into that." Marcus stood from his throne. "For now we must gather the remaining members of the Cullen clan."

"Yes." I looked to Demetri. "Escort them to the dungeons, make sure they stay there." Demetri nodded and a few guards went behind the four Cullens.

"We won't run." Carlisle tried.

"Oh we know you won't, but this will be a precaution; standard procedure if you will. You understand I'm sure?" I smirked as the guards led them off, and I almost laughed at the look of agonizing sadness on Esme's face.

"It's a start my love, but we will finish this soon." Aro kissed my head and hugged Avery.

"Yes, and I'll be sure to celebrate when Edward's head is mounted on the wall." I laughed, very unlike me but I had a chance to gloat didn't I?

"Oh master…" all of us turned to the door, where we spotted Renata and Heidi coming in.

"What is it girls?" I asked, these two were mainly loyal to Aro but Renata and I had a somewhat affectionate relationship, whenever she was around that is.

"We meant to tell you earlier…" Marcus and Caius came over to us.

"Tell us what brothers?" Aro looked at them.

"It's Sulpicia, she came by here after you left demanding to see you." Caius pointed at Aro.

"Hmmm…" I frowned. After I had come to Volterra and Aro took me under his wing Sulpicia had been out for my blood, but the guards kept me safe. She was angry that Aro was leaving her, but that was long overdue from what I was told. She had cheated on him with human men for years, and he was fed up with her slutty ways so just before I came he was about to throw her out.

When she found out about my pregnancy I remembered she saw it as a chance to try and steal my child, but Aro found out beforehand and told her if she ever set foot in Volterra again he would have her killed.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"Still in the city perhaps, she said she was willing to wait until you returned." Aro held me close again.

"Send for her then, I won't have her disrupting this trial." They nodded and Caius motioned for Jane and Alec to go.

"Avery?" Tanya went beside Avery and he kissed her head.

"Excuse us please." They left out the back, and I just watched. My little boy was a man now, it was so hard to let go but…as long as he was happy that was fine with me.

Now what to do about Sulpicia?

_**I apologize if it's not what you hoped for, but I wanted to try something different without the crazy Rosalie and sympathetic Emmett like most other fics. **_

_**Sulpicia will appear in the next chapter, can you imagine why she would risk her own life after Aro warned her? Edward and Alice or one of them will have a brief appearance as well.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later!**_


	12. Surprise Surprise

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait hopefully this makes up for it.**_

_**Now like I said before Sulpicia appears in this chapter, but it might shock you as to what she has to say. Also Edward gets a brief appearance here, but I will say now that they aren't going to run, but why?**_

_**Written with the help of my fic friend AnnaBoleyna1536 and we don't own Twilight.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_In the Throne Room:_

_Bella's P.O.V.:_

Sometime after Avery and Tanya left the room Aro had sent off some guards to get Sulpicia. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well, but I wouldn't let her get to me. She may have wanted me dead and wanted to steal my son, but that was years ago and I was stronger and more powerful than her. Avery was safe, and as soon as we dealt with her we would figure out what to do about Edward and Alice.

"Are you alright my love?" Aro came up to me.

"I'm fine, just thinking." He gave me a look that said, 'Do you want to talk alone?', I nodded and I let him lead me out of the throne room and into his private study just a few doors away.

"What ails you my Isabella? Are you not glad that we will soon have justice for you?"

"I am, and I'm not unhappy about seeing Edward and Alice again. I need this to be done, I just…I don't know what I'm feeling right now." He hugged me around the waist. "Aro…what do you think Sulpicia wants this time?"

"I cannot be certain my love, I know I was once mated to her but she has changed. I can only hope she is not stupid enough to risk her life while she is here."

"If she is then she'd be a perfect match for Edward." I spoke with clear disdain. "I've waited long enough for this, I will have my revenge."

"I will grant you this dearest, but you do realize that Avery wishes his death possibly more than you?"

"Yes if Avery wishes to help his mother then who am I to deny him such a privilege?" he smiled against my neck.

"You have changed so much, you were so broken when we met and now look at you. A proud, strong, loving young mother and beloved wife to one of the three vampire kings; your father is happily married to a vibrant young lady, and our son has found his mate at last."

"I have to be the luckiest woman in the world." I turned and kissed his cold, smooth lips. "To have found you, for you to take me in when I needed a shoulder to cry on…you have made me far happier than the Cullens ever could have." He smiled and kissed my cheek, and I let my eyes wander to his desk. "Do you know how long it's been since we made love Aro?"

"Hmmm…" he thought for a moment. "Approximately five days, seven hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty-eight seconds." I had to laugh.

"And how long has it been since we did it on your desk?" he looked back at the desk and smirked.

"Oh my little minx…you have no idea how long it's truly been." He picked me up, wrapped my legs around his waist and set me on the edge of the desk. "You are so beautiful." I adjusted myself carefully enough to let him have full access to my body. My shirt was opened completely and my legs were spread wide open.

"If you keep me waiting any longer dear husband, I shan't let you have one taste of me." he smirked and attacked my neck with his lips. Soon enough my red, lacy thong was taken off and he entered me swiftly but roughly. "Oh!"

"Damn you're so hot…!" he grunted as he began to thrust inside me. "And so…tight…" his husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Give it to me baby…do it!" I could feel he was close, as was I. "Ugh!"

"Oh…" he moaned and growled in my ear, damn he was so good.

In just a matter of minutes we were both spent, but of course we did it a second time, and I had to make myself prevent a third because I felt the desk crack under me.

"Master…" Jane's voice came from behind the door. "Sulpicia is here." Aro and I groaned, thankfully I always kept an extra thong on me since Aro and I could go at it like teenagers. Hey it helped to be prepared for almost anything.

"We'll be right out Jane." Aro fixed up his suit and I smoothed out my shirt and pulled on my pants. We made it out to see Jane's wicked grin, but brushed it off as we walked into the throne room and saw Sulpicia.

She looked different from the last time I saw her, her eyes were dulled out but red, her blonde hair was loose instead of being pulled up, and it looked like she robbed a boutique she was wearing black leather pants, an expensive silk magenta blouse and black vest, matching high heels, dangling earrings, and a choker necklace.

"Sulpicia…" Aro approached her slowly.

"Aro, Isabella." She looked at me. "I'm aware that I am not allowed here, but I wanted to talk to you both before I left."

"Left, meaning?" I asked.

"I can show you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. Aro took it, looked it over and showed it to me. It was a wedding picture of her with a man, a vampire from what I could see. He was tall, handsome for sure, dark brown hair, violet eyes from contacts, square face, and looked around early thirties.

"She's found a new mate." That actually shocked me.

"Who is he?" Aro asked her after I gave her the photo back.

"He's French, name's Deverick; sometime after you banished me from Volterra I traveled into Europe and met him at an event. We talked, spent some days together, and sometime after that we became a couple; we tied the knot ten years ago. Turns out he's descended from the royal family, so he's got plenty of money but he's also a literature professor at Oxford University." A traveling couple.

"So you're happy now?" she nodded at me.

"I wanted to apologize for what I almost did, I suppose that after Aro wanted you I wasn't ready to give up." She turned to Aro. "We had some good years, but we weren't really meant to be."

"Because I picked you out, but at the time we were both young and in need of companionship." Aro took my hand.

"Now you have her and I have Dev, Aro…you won't have to worry about me anymore. I now have my own life, so you and Bella can frolic and love each other all you want; and that boy."

"Avery." I corrected her.

"Right, sorry. Also, I thought you should know that your…ex, I saw him three months ago."

"Edward, what did he want?"

"He didn't see me, but from what I could tell he had a new fling. Young, twenty two I think, dark hair, Portuguese and gorgeous; I watched them from a distance, but he looked ready to devour her."

"The Cullens are animal eaters."

"Yes, but from the look on his face he looked ready to eat her right then and there. I thought you'd like to know, now I have to get back Deverick is waiting on me in the city."

"You on vacation?" she shook her head.

"Call it a fifth honeymoon, but if you by any chance need to contact me for anything Deverick and I will be living in Europe for a while. Good day to you both."

"Good day to you too Sulpicia." She shook my hand, and then shook Aro's but he held her hand just to make sure she was telling the truth. When he let go she left with a guard escorting her, and I had to let out a huge sigh of relief when Aro gave me a nod of assurance.

"She's grown up at last." Caius sighed in relief.

"Indeed so, I'm just glad she found another man." Aro hugged me.

"She in love?" he nodded at me.

"More than she was with me, of course overtime she became power hungry."

"And now she's made herself a new life." I kissed Aro's lips.

"Ugh no mushy stuff now!" Caius groaned and I just flipped him off. "Really funny Bella, has there been anything on the Cullens yet?"

"Nothing yet, the scouts are still looking but they're close." A guard answered, and I just hoped that the guards caught up to them soon I was sick of waiting and I wanted to make sure that Avery and I both got justice soon.

"Bells!" my thoughts ceased when I heard Charlie call me.

"Dad!" I ran to him and he spun me in a hug. Victoria came and joined in the hug and I just laughed happy to have my dad and her back. I still couldn't call Victoria my stepmom, but she didn't care she rather me call her Victoria or Vicky.

"Finally made it back, anything new happen?" Charlie and Victoria both knew what was going on, and they had immediately wanted to come home. They also knew about Avery and Tanya, and Charlie was just eager to meet the girl who had his grandson's heart.

"Nothing yet, Avery's down the hall with Tanya if you want to see him." Charlie looked at me for a bit, but I could see he was eager to see Avery. They took their suitcases and left down the hall, now all we had to do was find a way to get Edward and Alice here soon.

_Bronx, New York City:_

_Edward's P.O.V.:_

"Ugh…damn, did it again." I had just finished having a good night with a prostitute I'd picked up on the street, but just a few moments after we did it I ended up draining her dry. It didn't matter though no one would miss a whore, especially a druggy. I could smell the dope on her, and the booze so God knows how many men she had tonight before me.

I hadn't meant to kill her, but lately it seemed animal blood couldn't control my thirst anymore. I had been with multiple other women over the years, but I only got the sluts all the younger ones were too difficult and smart to pick off. I even killed a druggy mother, a woman who spent her paychecks on crack and weed than food for her fifteen year old daughter. The girl last I heard ended up living with her rich daddy and started a new life, big surprise eh?

I hadn't really raped any other girls after I did Bella, ok maybe a couple but they were drunken sluts, eighteen year old college girls but so fucking what? All women are whores, good or bad, and oh yes Bella had been a good one, not as good as Tanya but oh a sweet little virgin for me.

Alice had told me the slut had moved out of Forks with Charlie, that the tramp couldn't get over the good time I gave her and so she ran. I didn't care, I never really wanted her and my family well…as loving as they are they're weak. Rosalie was a spoiled bitch, Emmett is a teddy bear brute, Jasper's an emotional bastard with a pathetic past, Esme's a mommy wannabe, Carlisle the oh-so-good but weakling doctor, and Alice…ooooh Alice yes she was the only good one.

The girl did everything with me and everything for me. She dolled Bella up to help me feel more attracted to her, yeah she was pretty beforehand, but oh Alice's touch could make even an old hag look like a supermodel. I might've done better with that Jessica bitch, but she was too fiery for my tastes.

"Hmmm, maybe I can track her down and get another go at her." I had actually missed Bella more than my other whores, I wondered how she was over time but she wasn't my problem anymore.

Bella was probably moved on from our time by now, but if she was as beautiful now as she was eighteen years ago maybe we could have another good time. The whore was probably broken though inside, I heard she never married from Alice.

"Let's get rid of you eh?" I picked up the whore's body and took it all the way out to the deserted fields. I took out some gasoline, coated her body in and torched it up. It was ash in mere minutes; I guess draining the blood made it easier.

Perhaps I should call Alice and see if she could locate Bella for me, Alice was my good girl, she's always been my good girl. So sweet too, it was a shame she had Jasper though. I would get Bella again, maybe this time I could keep her.

Bella would be number two though, because Alice…oh Alice was always going to be my number one. I could fix Bella like I did her; after all…any bitch or horse could be broken in with a good amount of discipline.

_**Sorry it's not very long, but I'll try and do better with the next chapter because I actually plan on making Alice and Jasper appear and a lot more will be uncovered if you got my hint here.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Later y'all!**_


End file.
